Justice Questioned
by Mountain King
Summary: More that a year after the murder of Harvey Dent Gotham's new mayor makes a public appeal for help, involving the metropolis Blur in a conspiracy that has Clark Kent questioning just what it means to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 1<p>

Authors introduction

While it might seem like yet another idea from me that won't be finished (while most of them will be) this has actually been in the back of my mind since I saw The Dark Knight in the cinema. At first it was going to be a crossover between the Dark Knight and the 90's version of Superman from "Lois and Clark:- The New Adventures Of" but as only a few people would remember that show I decided to leave it be. I already was working on too much as it was.

After that I thought it might be interesting to use the idea to explore the film Superman Returns. Specifically have Lois confide in Clark that she was worried about her son's show of Kryponian strength. That once again was too much and I decided to let it be. Given the Superman fan base reaction to that little hiccup in the mythology it's best to let that sleeping dog lie.

Then along came Smallville. After eight years of pointless meandering the show has finally hit its stride, jettisoning wastes of space like Lana and finally giving Clark the attitude he needs. Rather than having him whine all the time about the pressures Jor-El puts on him or the fact he can't fit in we finally have the superhero we all know. Alright he's still a little rough around the edges but that's what we wanted from the start.

Now I was going through my season 9 box set when I decided to put this with the old idea I've had on the back burner so that's where this is set. Lois doesn't yet know about Clarks secret, but is firmly in the Blur's court. So here we go;

* * *

><p>Disclaimer<p>

Smallville, the Dark Knight and all related characters belong to DC comics and their parent company, Warner Brothers. I make no profit from their use and do not intend to.

* * *

><p>'Hey Smallville, where have you been?' Lois said just before Clark got into the bullpen of the Daily Planet.<p>

'Good morning to you too Lois.' He offered as he started to make himself a coffee. He might love her, but there were times he could do with her being a little less Lois like. The day had barely started and, as the Blur, he'd already stopped three major traffic accidents, a mugging and saved a dog from chasing a cat onto railway tracks.

He just knew it was going to be one of those days.

'Well while you were dawdling to work in the slow lane Gotham City just sent out a cry for help, to a certain former red and blue super-hero.' She smirked at him and brought up a browser window.

Stunned Clark read over her shoulder aloud; 'A year after the brutal murder of Gotham's white knight district attorney, Harvey Dent, and two police men and the murderer is no closer to justice. The ever elusive Batman, vigilante criminal, has since the senseless crime stepped up his harassment of both the Gotham underworld and the city's council.'

It continued; 'While the GCPD is no closer to identifying the masked assailant Gotham's recently elected Mayor Hill has, this morning, made a public appeal to the City of Metropolis. Asking their own vigilante to step in and assist in the Batman's capture. "The Blur has shown the great city of Metropolis that justice is in the hands of the people as much as the authorities. Over the last few months he has proven that working with the Metropolis Police Department that they can virtually eliminate all major crime. The Batman is a threat to both our city's future and the possibility of embracing those true heroes amongst us." said the Mayor. "For the good of his goals and ours we here by offer an invitation to the Metropolis Blur to prove his duty to us all." '

Lois grinned at him. 'You see that, our super-hero is wanted, now I've arm wrestled Tess into getting the two of us the exclusive. Because of my… connection to the Blur and… and because she thinks we work well together.'

'Tess gave us the big story.' Clark said carefully, Tess Mercer, editor of the Planet, knew his secret, but had her own hidden agenda. Whatever it was she wanted him there. It was yet another complication for the mess that was his double life.

'Well, not just us. There's going to be some hot shot from the eighth floor following our footsteps, but I plan to have them eating my headline.' She stopped and bit her bottom lip in that way Clark tried not to notice was adorable, 'With our byline. Of course.'

'Slow down there, do you really think this is a good idea. I mean what if the Blur doesn't accept?'

'He has to Clark, don't you see what it means?'

'I think I do Lois. Look They want the Blur because they think they need him. If he's on their beck and call for every little thing how long until it goes badly? How long until they make these public appeals for the things they could do in their sleep?'

'Talk about seeing the glass half empty. Clark this is the first time anyones officially asked for his help. I'm sure that they won't call on him for the little things. This Batman is a grade A nut job and if he's been able to evade the Gotham men in blue this long he's got to have some serious Mojo working for him! The Blur's got to say yes. I mean imagine what it would be like to have a super fast hero working for the world. An earthquake in europe, he'll be there in a blur. The lives he'll save, doing what he does here but on a much bigger scale. It's the world Clark. The Blur is going global!'

* * *

><p>'Lois is really taking this too far.' Clark told Chloe in the Watchtower. She'd seen the news report, of course, and been stunned. With all the trouble and the rise of Anti-hero groups the thought of someone that high up in the city practically blackmailing Clark into helping was a stunner.<p>

'You know they're trying to twist you're arm into doing this, right?'she asked, trying to keep him grounded wasn't hard but it was one of this things she did for him.

'With the whole "prove you're better" angle? I got that. What I'm ask is what do you think? Should I say yes, zip on over there and take this guy out, or just stick to my sandbox'

'Sounds like you're already coming down on one side of the equation Clark,' she told him, coming out from around her desk, 'But as much as you probably don't want to hear this; they're right. I've done what I can from this end and from what I can tell this Batman is seriously unhinged.' she brought up the police and medical reports from her tablet to the main screens.

'Brutal beatings, broken bones, comas, trauma. Chloe this reads like a triage centre of a major gang war. You're saying one guy did this?'

'It gets worse, DA Dent was badly burnt before our violent vigilante tossed him off a bomb site. Take a look.' She showed him the medical file that she was sure would give her nightmares for the next few weeks. A whole half of his face was burnt off, literally. You could see burnt muscles and a lidd less, blood shot, eye.

'How could anyone do that?' Clark asked disgusted.

'That wasn't the Batman's fault, another psycho blew through town called the Joker, he did that. Blew up his fiancee at the same time.'

'So why did The Batman kill Dent and why then? Was he not on the level and he found out?'

Chloe shook her head. 'If anything Dent was too good. They're still calling him the White Knight of Gotham. There's people that will swear blind that he stood down an assassin in court, disarming him and then spent an hour questioning the guy.'

'So why would this lunatic attack and kill him? That doesn't make any sense Chloe.' Clark pointed out, grimly

'It does when you find out Dent tried to take credit for being the Batman. It was supposedly a sting operation to draw out the Joker, I'm guessing it backfired because he escaped soon after, blowing up Dent in the process.'

'And you think Batman blamed Dent, or just didn't like someone trying to steal his thunder?'

Chloe shrugged. 'Not a very good reason to kill one of the best DA's in the country.'

Clark shook his head. 'If this guy is as unhinged as I think he is killing Dent wouldn't even be a blip on his radar. Think about it, this guy spends his nights beating the crap out of criminals. Then along comes Dent, doing the right thing and putting them behind bars, where he can't get them.'

Chloe saw where he was going with that thought. 'So rather than finding another pastime he makes sure that there'll be enough criminals to brutalise by keeping them on the street. That's only a short term solution though, at this rate there won't be a criminal or gang member in the whole of Gotham.'

'And when he runs out of them, who knows who he'll go for next. He's already stared on one public servant. and the cops that got in his way.' Clark looked at the hospital list again. 'Someone has to stop him.'

'Only one question.' Chloe pointed out. How do you think Gotham's finest are going to feel when you blur in there and do their jobs for them, especially when it was two of their own that got killed the last time?'

* * *

><p>Lois Lane was in her apartment, just over the Talon, packing for her trip to Gotham when her phone rang. As Bonnie Tyler started singing she knew exactly who it was. Her ever elusive super-hero. 'It's about time you called.' she said answering.<p>

'Lois Lane. I'm not sure the word hello is even in your vocabulary.' the distorted voice on the other end said. Quite why he thought he needed to keep even his voice hidden was beyond her but she wasn't going to ask.

There were some things she wasn't supposed to know and if he wasn't going to tell her then there had to be a good reason. 'I take it you're calling about the invitation from Gotham?' she prodded.

There was a long silence. 'Yes, I've been looking in to it.'

'Why didn't you call earlier, what's the use in having a smoking hot contact at the Planet and not using them to get you the four one-one?'

'I have other sources Lois. Ones that go a little deeper than what you'll find in your archives.'

'Oh really?' She didn't like the sound of that. 'Is there a one stop shop for super-hero information these days? Do you have your own eight one hundred number?'

'Sort of. The Watchtower keeps an eye on things for us.'

'So I should ask a Jehovahs Witness some time?' Lois quipped before thinking about it. 'You really mean that don't you. you've got your own big bother watching out for you, don't you? Not just you but everyone, Oliver, A.C…'

'And a few others. It's sort of like our club house. Listen Lois, this Batman character is dangerous. He's killed before and I think there are other skeletons in his closet.'

'So why are you calling me.'

'I have to go and stop him. Not just because he's giving vigilante's a bad name. I know where he's going with this quest of his. It's going to end badly, for everyone.'

'Unless you get involved?'

'We'll see.' With that he hung up. lois was left staring at her phone. As stories went this was going to be big.

* * *

><p>Commissioner James Gordon slammed the phone down. 'Of all the bone headed, arrogant, son of a bitch moves to make!' he half shouted.<p>

Bullock was in the office with him, looking just about as angry. 'They can't do this to us!' The idea that they were being sidelined for a mysterious metropolis vigilante didn't sit well with anyone in the department.

'You heard the Mayor, he's new and he want's results on this.'

'But there's nothing. No prints, no photos. The only people to see this guy are either dead or too traumatised to speak.'

'I've seen him.' Gordon admitted, glancing at the picture on the wall. It was an artist impression, a pretty good one too. He'd given a full description of the suit, the cape and even what he could of the jaw. Even that wasn't helpful. It didn't look human enough. More a man like creature congealed out of the night itself.

There was no way anyone was getting a possible ID from it, just as he had hoped. 'I know Commissioner, and you've done a good but what does the Mayor expect us to to?'

Gordon turned his chair to look out the open window. 'Let the Blur take him out.'

For a moment the two of them sat there before Bullock excused himself and left.

'You think this "Blur's" going to be trouble?' growled the darkness behind him.

Gordon had long since gotten over his dark ally's methods, but there were still times his audacity stunned him. Creeping into police headquarters with Bullock right there was almost reckless.

'You've seen the reports. Faster than the eye can see. Supposedly super strong and no ones been able to figure out how he leaves his little calling cards on the sides of buildings. No accelerant, or ignition. Yes, I think he could be a problem, they'll be hard to shake off.'

'You don't want him here.'

'No one but the Mayor does. I'll do what I can to get rid of him.' Gordon said turning to look. As he did there was the sound of a cape flapping and the briefest of glimpses of something moving.

The Batman was gone.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 2<p>

Clark was busy packing when Oliver knocked and came in. 'Clark, you here?' he called out.

'The door was open.' He pointed out, folding a spare shirt into his overnight bag. Knowing Lois she probably had six, not including the wash bag.

'Could never be sure Clark, given how close you and Lois are getting.' The Green Arrow joked.

'We're not joined at the hip just yet.' Clark jibed back before stopping. 'I didn't mean that way.' he pointed out, hoping Oliver didn't notice him blush. The multibillionaire just smirked back.

After a few moments, and a couple of neck ties later, Oliver got to the reason why he was there. 'Chloe told me what you were thinking, I'm coming with you.'

'What?'

'Gotham. Look you need someone to watch your back, what if this Bat-guy has a power you can't handle?'

'Oliver…'

The Green Arrow stopped him with a raised hand. 'Look, I know I was out of the game for a while and I'm not in top shape yet, but I'm coming. If this guy has powers and the home field advantage that's two strikes against you. Chloe's done some more background work. He's already been able to blow off one of the best SWAT teams out there and he's had an armed task force on his tail all year.'

'You're thinking strike three and I'm in trouble?' Clark was concerned. If Oliver was right he was walking into this blind. 'How are we going to explain this to Lois. She's already suspicious about the Blur and knows your identity. If the two of us turn up in Gotham together she'll put two and two together.'

'Got that covered. Wayne's been in contact with Queen industries for a couple of weeks. Something about joining our orbital networks together. I think it's time I got around to listening. An official trip is all the cover I need.'

Clark thought it through. 'I was counting on you keeping an eye on Metropolis for me, but you're right. If I can't handle this guy alone I'll need you.'

'What do you know, The Blur and Arrow working together again. This Batman doesn't stand a chance.'

* * *

><p>Lois was a Metropolis Girl; the Sharks, monster truck derbies and the Daily Planet. Those were her comfort areas, Gotham on the other hand wasn't. It was too old, too dark and far too big.<p>

It had sprawled out, like a wildfire that had grown out of control. Absorbing everything around it. It was a vile blotch in the landscape. There were miles of green hills and little patches of woods surrounding the ugly grey city. It was an instinctual thing, the whole place just gave her the creeps.

They had flown there, giving Lois a great view of precisely why she hated this place. 'Just look at it.' she tried to keep the sneer from her voice.

'What, Gotham?' Clark looked over her shoulder, visibly shuddered and looked back.

'Still don't like heights Smallville?' She teased. Their relationship was weird. Sometimes she just teased him, mercilessly, as she had for years. Others she just wanted to hit him and then there were the times she didn't know what to do with him. Scratch that, she knew exactly what to do with him. Her strange flashes had given her all sorts of interesting ideas and that was where they were going to stay. For a little bit longer at least. 'The plane's not going to crash.' he told him

'It's not falling that bothers me, I just don't like heights.' He said.

Lois gave him a smile, 'That makes no sense.'

Clark gave her a withering look, and she had all sorts of ideas. Fortunately their little teasing was interrupted by Thistleweight, the eighth floor hack that they were supposed to be "assisting". he'd been watching them out of the corner of his eye all flight and he'd finally decided to put his cards on the table.

'Alright you two, I still don't know how you conned Mercer into tagging along but we need some rules. I'm the reporter here, you two stay out of my way. Enjoy your little holiday together and I'll do my job.'

'Just what do you…'

Clark put his hand on her arm, stopping her. 'I think Tess just thought you could do with another perspective. It's a big city, you can't cover it alone.'

'You think you're going to scoop me?' he asked. Clark wouldn't even think of such a thing. She had, but didn't want to admit it.

'Why would we want to scoop you?' Clark said in that innocent farm-boy way of his. If he ever had a dishonest thought the world would probably spin backwards. 'Think of it like football, we'll get the ball and pass it on up for you to score the touchdown. It's better if we work as a team, the other side has a home field advantage.'

Thistleweight looked at him, calculating carefully. 'You good at football, Kent?'

'Won his high school the championship.' Lois pointed out. 'Could have gone college professional.'

'No way, for the Sharks?' Lois hid a smile, like most men you get them with a sport metaphor and they're distracted. 'How'd you end up as a reporter it the Bullpen?'

Clark shrugged, 'I decided to try something else.'

'Alright we'll do it your way.' Thistleweight nodded. 'But you try to screw me and I'll make you regret it.'

* * *

><p>'Bruce Wayne, nice building you've got here.' Oliver offered his hand to the other billionaire. Taking a private jet was a lot more comfortable, and faster, than what Clark and Lois were going to have to put up with. After a quick limo ride to the centre of Gotham he'd made his way to Wayne Tower.<p>

Not as big or modern as Luthor's copy in metropolis it some how felt more, eternal. As if it had always been part of the city and always would be. He'd been escorted up stairs and to a little office where Wayne was waiting. The whole place was well lit, had potted plants in the few corners and a nice open plan sort of feel to it.

'I like it.' he took Oliver's hand and shook it. 'Oliver Queen, I didn't think you'd come in person. Heard you'd been out of the spotlight for a little while.'

Oliver hid a wince. 'The stress of running a couple of big multi-nationals. Had to disappear for awhile, you know how it goes.'

Wayne's eyes tightened fractionally. 'A couple of multi-nationals? Oh of course, you bought controlling interest in Luthorcorp one hell of a combination.'

There was a polite cough from a older, dark-skinned, man in the office.

'Ah, sorry. Oliver Queen I'd like you to meet Lucius Fox.'

'The infamous Mr Fox.' Oliver nodded. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'And I you Mr Queen. I knew your Father, Queen Industries and Wayne Technologies were always good partners.'

'I've read the records. Mind if I sit?' For some reason Oliver felt excessively proper. He'd always gone out of his way to be casual, he lived in his office. Made it friendly, sofas, throw cushions. anything to make a guest feel at home. The Luthors had always gone that one step further.

Wayne hadn't gone down that road. It felt like a government official. It might have been comfortable, but it was almost aggressively professional. Oliver quickly looked around again, it wasn't Wayne's office but Fox's.

That made a lot of sense, if anything Fox gave off an air of the old guard. Something he could respect. 'I've read your proposal, Wayne communications on Queen orbiters. What's the endgame?'

'Endgame?' Fox asked, sitting at his desk. 'The ultimate goal? Ahh, for the last few years the Archangel network has been carrying just about all the worlds satellite communications. Queen industries have some of the most advanced satellites up there.'

'And combined you want to take the monopoly from them.' Oliver nodded, it had potential. If he could also get a look at the tech before hand he might be able to support Watchtower. According to Chloe Archangel was un-hackable. This could be useful.

Fox handed over a file. 'If you want to read our proposal.'

'Yes, thank you.' Oliver's mind was racing with possibilities. 'I'll need a couple of days to go over this, with my people of course.'

Wayne nodded to Fox and the two of them stood up. 'Tell you what Oliver, I've got a date in a few hours. You get that to your people and meet me at this restaurant.' He handed him a card.

Oliver had heard of Wayne's playboy lifestyle. The guy was close to putting Hugh Hefner to shame, give him a couple more years he probably would. 'I don't have a date.'

'Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can find someone that you'll like.'

'No that's okay, There's someone back in metropolis and if word gets back to her…' It was a lie, but as soon as he said it he knew there was a gram of truth to it.

Wayne grinned. 'Then we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't hear.'

* * *

><p>Clark waited for Lois outside her room. 'How do you get changed that fast Smallville?' she asked through the door.<p>

'I just do.' He admitted. Clark hadn't even used super speed. At times Lois could be the biggest Tomboy he'd ever met. Monster tucks, wrestling and 80's rock music were her stock in trade and her collection of action films was second to none.

On the other hand she spent literally hours getting changed. 'Look Lois, we agreed to hit the streets. Any later and we're going to be a statistic.'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist.' Lois said, finally opening the door. 'This general's daughter knows how to handle herself.' She'd dressed to prove it. Rough and ready, if anyone did attack them he could have dealt with it. Not without revealing himself though.

Together they left the hotel. The idea was to get a lay of the land, from ground level. Thistleweight was, in his words, camping out at the station. They might not get a scoop tonight but they were setting up the ground work.

'I still can't believe you got me to agree to giving Thistle the byline.' she said as they made their way down the street.

'First name only.' Clark tried to reason with her, 'Your second.'

'Clark, thats your problem. No one gets the trophy for coming in second.' She said loftily. 'You're the person that thinks it's the taking part that matters.'

'Not everyone can win Lois.' Clark pointed out.

She gave him a smile that could raise the dead before linking her arm with is. 'Smallville, you've still got so much to learn. Lucky for you that's why I'm here.'

Clark was about to answer when she looked beyond him. 'Speaking of being here, look who's visiting.' She nodded across the road. It was Oliver, looking distinctly uncomfortable in a suit.

As soon as she saw him Lois dragged Clark with her. 'Olly! What are you doing in Gotham?'

'Lois, Clark!' He put on a show of surprise. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

'But I asked first.'

'We're on assignment for the Planet. You must have heard the new Mayor's plea for the Blur's help.' Clark explained, for Lois's benefit. Earning him a quick elbow to the ribs.

Oliver noticed, but didn't say anything about it. 'I'm here on business, well mostly.' he nodded to a very sleek, impossibly expensive, car. It was Italian, cost more than Clark and Lois made in a year on in petrol alone and painted like a black hole.

Oliver and Lex liked fast cars, but this thing was on a whole other level. A handsome man stepped out of the drivers seat, to door opening like something from Star Trek. A woman got out of the other one, someone Clark recognised. 'Rachel?'

Rachel Davenport, massive international superstar. He met her a couple of years before, after hiring out his farm for a movie shoot. Of course things had gotten out of control and he'd stepped in, saving her life from three separate attempts to kill her. She blinked at him for a moment, 'Clark, Clark Kent? Hi.' She gave him a quick hug, much to Lois's surprise.

'It's been a while.' Clark said,'Whatever happened to the sequel?'

'The box office returns weren't that good.' she shrugged, before catching sight of the man she drove in with. 'Oh sorry, Bruce, this is Clark Kent. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne.'

Lois stepped in between them. 'Hi, I'm Lois Lane. I work with Clark.'

'And you're both old friends of Oliver.' Wayne smiled. 'Well I guess it is a small world after all. Tell you what, why don't the two of you have dinner with us. Make a night of it, what do you think?'

* * *

><p>Bruce was, surprisingly, enjoying himself. Lois Lane was close to unstoppable, he'd seen a few of her articles on the Blur recently. Meeting her in person it wasn't surprising. He'd seen Kent's name come up to, often saving people's lives one way or another and then helping her with some of the more in-depth articles.<p>

With them there the idea that Metropolis's resident super fast hero was going to make his presence felt here. One more problem, luckily he didn't have to steer the conversation that way himself. Queen was asking about that too. 'So Lois you really think The Blur is going to show up, in Gotham I mean?'

'Who knows, he could just blur here, clean the streets in a night, and then head back home before anyone misses him.'

Bruce was debating whether or not to let the mask slip, when Kent pitched in. 'I don't think so. I mean where's it stop. Gotham needs him, Metropolis needs him. What if New York calls, or London? Does he help there?'

'Good point, Clark.' Bruce agreed. 'We've already got one masked lunatic hiding in the shadows, do we want another one.'

Kent was taken back by that, but it was Lane that defended the Blur first. 'He's nothing like what you've got here. He's not beating up criminals, he saves people.'

That there was a connection between the two reporters and Queen was interesting. Bruce had been knocking on Queen's door for a couple months now, he didn't like the idea that Archangel was still up there. Too many unanswered questions about that whole system.

That Queen chose now to take him on the offer, with these sorts of connections in town, was suspicious. 'I see, still after what he did to Harvey I don't trust masked heroes hidden in the shadows.' Bruce almost choked on the lie. It might have been there fault but even after a year dragging his own name through the mud like this was painful.

'And that's why he's got to do it.' Lane said triumphantly to Kent. 'Batman's bad news, it's going to take someone like the Blur to show that not everyone that wares a mask does so to commit crimes.'

'Still, I don't see why we need masked heroes anyway.' Rachel smiled. 'Clark saved my life once and Bruce, you do enough charity work to raise funds across the country.'

'Well it's not all charity work, a lot of its just for fun.' He laughed

'And PR.' Lane whispered under her breath, but he chose to ignore it.

'Tell you what, I helped Hill with some of his campaign funding.' Bruce offered, 'I could call in a favour, get the two of you an interview.'

'That's very generous of you.' Kent jumped in, before Lane could speak. It was interesting to watch the two miss-matched reporters play off against each other. 'But I'm not really sure that would be a good idea, we're only junior reporters, our editor only sent us as back up…'

Lane stamped on Kent's foot, 'What Clark's trying to say is thanks, we'd love to have a few quick words with the Mayor.'

'Great, I'll set it up first thing in the morning.'

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 3<p>

Oliver wheeled his motorbike out of the cargo container and looked around. There was no one near by and he was out of sight of all but the security cameras. He brought his hand to the earpiece. 'Arrow to Watchtower, how's it going?'

Chloe, all the way back in Metropolis, answered. 'There was some funky code, but I've bypassed it. You're clear.' he saw the little red lights under the black lenses flicker out one at a time.

'Funky code?' He asked throwing a leg over his bike. It was good to get back in the saddle again. Bow in his back and new leather hoodie creaking as it stretched across his shoulders. Oliver had to admit he really had missed the thrill of it all.

'I wasn't the only one in the system, someones been playing across Gotham's network.'

'The target?' Oliver asked, wondering if that was how he had evaded the police all these months.

'No, it wasn't a tap on the system, even if it did download to a remote server. It's more like an added layer of redundant security.'

'Redundant?'

'It's inactive, unless someone tries to trip the system or they activate it remotely. Didn't look like it had been tested recently.'

Oliver gunned his engine and rode out of the Airport cargo area. 'Any idea who owns the remote server.'

'Gotham PD.' Chloe replied carefully.

Oliver waited but she didn't say anything. 'I sense a but coming Watchtower.'

'But there's no record of it on their database. Paper trail's clean right up to their records then it all vanishes.'

'You don't think clerical error?' Oliver asked as he pulled out on to the main road. It had happened in his company more than once. Someone missed a shipment or just didn't update the right index and a whole project was put on hold with the parts just sitting there ready to use.

It had cost him millions. 'It's one heck of an error if it is. I'll keep looking and Oliver, good luck.'

'Thanks.' he smiled as she hung up. Twisting the throttle The Green Arrow sped down the road. He knew Chloe would did until she found the digital equivalent of bedrock. As he got into the concrete canyons of central Gotham City Oliver got the uncomfortable feeling of the buildings looming over him. There was something menacing in the old city, as if all the legendary sin and corruption had bled into the stone work. Staining it.

Oliver had never liked Gotham, it was crowed, confining, claustrophobic. Getting set up as a business in the town was next to impossible, the bribes alone would have bankrupted Queen Industries. That was one of the things to admire about Wayne. His company had a reputation of being above that and it was his rep, in business at least, was enough to make him at least consider the business arrangement.

Weaving his bike between two battered cars Oliver pushed business out of his mind and focused on what he knew about Gotham's layout. Taking a sharp turn to the right he headed over a bridge and into what was called the Narrows. Since the brake out of Arkham this little bit of the city had been a hot bed of criminals and lunatics. Where better to look for a man dressed as a giant bat.

* * *

><p>'What is it with billionaires?' Lois asked as they got back to the hotel. 'Do they just buy politicians whole sale for parties?' She opened the door to her room, Clark's being opposite but she left the door open<p>

Clark made a half hearted attempt to find his own key card but Lois just waved him inside. 'Something I don't get is why.' She said pulling off her shoes. 'He doesn't even know us and I don't think he was interested in me so who was he trying to impress?'

'Rachael?' Clark stood just inside the doorway.

She gave him a withering look. 'She was more impressed with his bank balance.'

'Out of the goodness of his heart?' Clark suggested.

Lois burst out laughing, the look she gave him was enough to make even his heart skip. 'Only you could think that. I've know you for years, watched your faith in people like Lex crumble but you still look for the good in people. Clark you're a reporter, haven't you realised that no one's that good?'

'What about the Blur?' He asked and almost instantly wanted to suck the words back in. You could never tell how Lois would take a pot shot against the Blur. Even if he had more reason than most.

'Every rule has its exemptions.' She said with a toss of her head before looking at him. 'You're jealous aren't you?'

'Of Wayne?'

'Of the Blur, silly.' She stood up grinning. 'It's kinda sweet really.' Lois came closer and Clark was suddenly very aware he was in her room. The smell of her perfume, the glint of light in her eyes where they caught the hallway light and the way she bit her bottom lip. 'Keep it in you're pants Smallville.' she teased pushing him out. 'See you in the morning.'

As the door swung shut Clark let out a restrained breath. Anything more would have taken the door off it's hinges and through the opposite wall. 'Morning Lois.' he nodded. She was right, he had research to do and that sort of distraction he didn't need.

* * *

><p>Oliver skidded his bike round the corner, leaving a long streak of rubber from his back wheel. He was right, just up ahead a billowing shadow of black. It had to be him.<p>

Leaving the junction, and the speed limit, way behind the Green Arrow caught up to his prey. This was the first time he got a good look at the man that had terrified Gotham's underworld. A great big cloak, black and dark grey armour and a hooded mask that covered everything but his jaw. Oliver laughed, it was so silly and overblown he couldn't understand why people feared him. Who had a cape in this day and age?

The Batman tired to pull away but Oliver kept up. The guy's bike was fast, Even Oliver's overcharged, dual-turbo struggled to keep up. It must have been a custom job, like the car. Ignoring that it became a drag race between them, tearing up asphalt as he followed the man.

He was on the back foot though, The Batman knew this city Oliver didn't. Half an hour shambling around the streets was not enough time to know anything. The Batman was good too, more than once they blew past a police cruiser. At first Oliver thought that had been bad luck, but after the third time he knew there was something else going on.

As a group Police weren't that inventive, they found a pattern and usually stuck to it. Chances were that this lunatic knew those patterns. He was trying to throw him off, get the police on Oliver's tail. Behind them blue flashing lights lit up parked car windows. Oliver smiled grimly, 'You're not throwing me that easy!' he shouted ahead.

It as then he found out the point for that silly cloak. Suddenly it billowed out, like some vast parachute, or hand glider. Catching a gust of air the man took off, his bike continuing on it's own as the Batman soared higher. Oliver came to a skidding stop and watched, stunned as with a jolt The Batman swung away and landed on a roof top. Vanishing like smoke

His bike was gone too, probably running on remote. That left Oliver standing in the street and six cruisers coming for him. 'Oh Crap.'

* * *

><p>Clark read through the reports he'd been able to get to and not for the first time he was shocked. Usually when a politician got a hefty donation from a businessman all sorts of back room deals went down.<p>

Permits got rushed through, permissions fast tracked and questionable legalities smoothed over. Wayne's company had none of that, they were so above board and whiter than white it was laughable. Either Wayne had spent billions cleaning his background like Lex or he was a genuine good samaritan. Still Clark was more interested to see what he could find about Hill.

Hill had been working with Harvey Dent, distantly. keeping a record of political goings on. While his opposition had tried to use this against him Hill had ran into office saying how he was going to keep the District Attorney's legacy alive. So far he had. there had already been two two that had jumped before they were pushed and one of the city's top judges, Faden, was struggling to keep afloat.

The more sceptical of the city's gossip columns were saying how it wouldn't do much but Hill insisted it was only a start. Then this plea to the Blur, to him.

Clark didn't know what to think. On one hand The Batman was a menace, the things he had done amounted to a one man war. That was an impressive feat before, now that Clark had seen the City he was even more impressed. You could feel it, desperation, fear, crime. They all clung to the empty corners and the darkened doorways like old smoke, like nightmares wanting to born.

He'd seen it all before, Suicide Slums. Metropolis's own dark corner. He'd seen some lost people, trapped in worlds and paths they couldn't find a way out from. That was the point of his shield all over the city. To give them and all those others that needed a banner to give them hope.

This Batman was everything he feared becoming. Some out of control threat. A menace to society. With a shudder Clark remembered the message in his ship. A flawed race, Rule them with strength. Was this mad man what would have happened to him if he had taken that at face value?

Was he a mad man? That was something Clark hadn't asked himself. Sure it looked like he was on the surface, one man against a city. But what if he had a power? Something they hadn't seen before, something that made it even. And what if he didn't.

Picking up the files he'd brought with him from the Planet and those Chloe had supplied Clark hoped he'd find some answers.

* * *

><p>Oliver glanced over his shoulder, he might have lost the cops one roof top back, or six. These guys were a lot more dogged than their reputation had led him to believe.<p>

Then again this was their home, they probably saw him and Clark as intruders, and if the rumours were right Gotham's finest weren't above sending Oliver to the hospital. Beaten to a bloody pulp. Get under someone's skin enough and you don't have a hope in hell of getting away.

Lucky there was no one back there. Craning his head around there was still the faint sound of sirens somewhere in the distance but he was in the clear. Grumbling he checked his watch, the tiny flashing light on the face was moving away from him, they'd found his bike.

It was probably off to some impound. Cursing under his breath Oliver wondered just where the hell he was. He wasn't worried about the bike leading them to him. He'd scrubbed all the serial numbers he could, bought the parts separately through dummy companies and Chloe had washed the trail clean with her digital magic.

Still he was going to have to break into the impound and get it back. An annoyance he could do without

Green Arrow.' A voice growled. It sounded forced and Oliver didn't want to know what it was doing to his vocal cords.

Flipping the microphone on his throat he answered 'Batman.' and slowly turned around. He wasn't disappointed and he was face to face with the man he was after. While Oliver went for Green Leather and a few holsters for his crossbow and spar arrows this guy was out of his skull.

Matte black body armour, hidden under that cape of his and a cowl covering everything but his jaw. In fact the only flesh he could see was the man's mouth. There were two little ears that looked more like horns and that was the only detail. 'You're what's got the criminals shaking in their boots? What's the matter, no one came to your birthday parties when you were a kid?'

He stood there, saying nothing.

Pulling his folding compound out from behind his back Oliver flicked the switch and it snapped open. The Batman didn't even blink, which was impressive. 'You think you're cool, I mean the whole black on black look, kinda old isn't it? Why don't you go with a bit of style?' With his free hand Oliver gestured to his own Green leather outfit, calmly pulling out an arrow from the quiver on his back.

Still nothing.

'Look I think I better tell you this whole take back the night thing is a good idea, when you're a sixteen year old girl. Grown man, sorta looks like you're in a halloween costume.' Oliver grinned, but he could see it was wasted. 'Gees, did you just go for a whole sense of humour bypass or is that tight armour cutting off your circulation.'

Not even a rise, Clark could be stoic but this was like bantering with a statue. As quick as a flash, well almost, Oliver had the arrow in the notch and the compound bow taught. 'Here's how it's going to go, you walk away. All the way. Give up, I'm not going to take you in. You can just fade away.' he gave him a moment 'Or I can put an arrow in your chest and string you up for the cops to find.'

Almost in slow motion the Batman got into a classic guard, one foot forward, knees bent and hands up at jaw level. For a second Oliver wanted to laugh, 'What's the matter. Seen one too many Bruce Lee movies?' Problem was he a little too comfortable in that stance. If he knew what he was doing that could be a problem.

Chances were he was just some guy with one to many movies under his belt, but even if he wasn't at this range and with this bow the guy would have to be damn good to do what they were both thinking.

'It doesn't have to go down this way.' Oliver told him, taking half a step closer.

The Batman growled. 'I think it does.'

Oliver let lose.

* * *

><p>Lois found herself tapping the paper with her pen, staring into the middle distance, again. Throwing her pen down she got up and paced again. It wasn't a big hotel room, hell she was lucky it was at least clean. The planet might be the premier news paper in the world, but they didn't have the budget to send every reporter to the Gotham Grand.<p>

Knowing Tess Lois was pleasantly surprised she hadn't been put up in the middle of the Narrows. Or somewhere where bubonic plague was on the room service menu.

And then there was Clark. That annoying smile of his and that deer in the headlights look he gave her before she pushed him out. It literally haunted her and lois was having trouble focusing on anything else. Which was annoying, Especially with this thing.

She was looking into the murder of Harvey Dent, and trawling through the obituaries was like mining through sugar. The guy was like the second coming, there wasn't a blog or gossip column in the whole city that didn't have an opinion. All of them heralding Harvey Dent as some larger than life hero and ending with "I still believe in Harvey Dent" as if it was witty.

What had the guy done, he stood up as a public face against crime and corruption sure, but what had he personally done. Secured a few arrests? Wasn't it the police and all the hundreds of people behind the scenes that did it all? Lois was surprised to see just how many arrests were "assisted by" the Batman before hand.

It was obvious that there had been some sort of agreement between them. Heck Dent had admitted to being in contact with him more than once. What had happened?

Was the Batman jealous? Jealous that Dent got all the limelight? That was the popular theory, but she wasn't buying it. To Lois it didn't add up. Gotham's vigilante didn't want limelight or fame, everything about him was dark, shadowy. If he'd wanted fame there'd at least be a photograph. An interview. Something.

There was nothing. Even the Blur left his symbol, or shield, throughout the Metropolis. The Batman had, supposedly, a beacon once. But that was all rumour and since the death of Dent there had been no sign of it. If he was after fame he'd have put that up himself. He'd evaded a whole police force for over two years, if anything this was his city. If he wanted fame or glory killing Dent had got him the opposite. Alright he was famous, but he'd gone from being cult hero to despised by people the world over.

The whole mess didn't add up and she had to start thinking about it and not about Clark.

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't want to kill the man and at this range and power the arrow was lethal at best. He needed to be careful, sending it through a shoulder at the joint. He might never get full range on that arm again, but it was his choice.<p>

Then everything changed.

The Batman moved almost too fast to see, flicking two fingers at just the right moment. Sending the arrow whizzing off into the distance with a contemptuous flick. Oliver's mouth went dry.

This guy wasn't just trained, he was an expert. He wasn't some over enthusiastic punk with a Jackie Chan fixation, he knew exactly what he was doing and Oliver was in big trouble. The next seconds slowed to a crawl. Oliver reached back and drew three arrows, as good as Batman was he couldn't catch that many.

At the same time Oliver stepped back. Giving himself more room to fire, not that it did him any good. The Batman moved again, this time he grabbed something from his belt. As Oliver pulled back his string something flew from the Batman's hand. There was a flash of light and suddenly his string snapped.

A shooting pain ran up his arm and everything snapped back into normal speed. Oliver glanced down and saw a metal shuriken buried in his bicep. Dropping his bow Oliver reached for his crossbow pistol with his good hand. Fumbling with the holster on his thigh Oliver kept an eye on the ninja.

Nothing, the man was waiting for his move. Probably hoping he wasn't as good with his left. Drawing the small, powerful and compact weapon it snapped open. Oliver didn't get a chance to pull the trigger. The Batman ducked under and then swung up, a knife blow to Oliver's armpit.

The jolt ran all the way up and for a second Oliver wondered if it was broken. His whole arm went numb, painlessly dead as he hit a perfect nerve blow. Strong fingers wrapped around Oliver's wrist as the crossbow slipped from his fingers. Tensing Oliver knew what was coming, a swift blow to his gut and then a textbook judo throw.

Landing on his back something cracked and Oliver gasped for air. The last real thought he had was just how badly he'd understated the situation

End Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Authors note:-<p>

Something I want to point out; I'm not saying that the Batman can beat Green Arrow straight out in a fair fight. Oliver underestimated the Batman's skill and is out of practice.  
>At range, even up close he'd be a good match. Problem is in that middle distance the bow is just too slow and unwieldy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 4<p>

Authors note:-  
>For those readers that think I've abandoned this story; have a little patience! This isn't the only thing I have going on at the moment. I have made it my mission this year to finish four ongoing stories, this is the third and I promise it will be done!<br>Thomas

* * *

><p>Clark knocked on the door to Lois's room but there was no answer. At the last second he didn't use his X-ray vision and listened. Quickly filtering out the background noise of televisions, radios and someone's iPod two floors down he focused in on the room on the other side. 'Quit crying, you baby.' Lois scolded.<p>

'I'm not crying.' Oliver protested, much to Clark's shock. 'Just pull it out!'

'Do it yourself then.' She ordered. Clark didn't know what was going on, but was going to find out.

Knocking again, this time a lot louder he had to restrain himself from putting his fist through the door 'Lois! Are you in there!' he called out.

There was a startled silence and the door opened a crack. 'Clark, is anyone else out there?' Lois hissed.

Clark made a show of looking around. 'No.' He was able to answer before his partner grabbed his tie and pulled him inside. Even with his Kryptonian speed and strength he was caught off guard as she slammed the door behind him. 'Lois what's…' He trailed off. Lois was in an old football jersey and not much else, her hair was all over the place and if he didn't know any better Clark would have sworn she had just woken up.

Knowing Lois though, being before ten was early for her. 'Everything alright?' Clark asked trying not to look for Oliver, but having a hard time looking her in the eye.

'No, Robin Hood here woke me up.' She scowled at the side of her bed as he climbed around from the other side.

'Oliver, what happened?' If Lois was disheveled Oliver had been dragged sideways through a hedge, while the hedge was being pulled through a wood-chipper.

His costume was torn, scuffed and covered in dirt. His sunglasses were cracked and that wasn't all. One arm hung limply by his side and the other had a short shaft of metal in it. 'I met Gotham's costumed wonder,' He said by way of explanation. 'I didn't do that well.'

'You're telling me.' Lois scoffed, 'He was looking for you, can't think why. He's got concussion, a busted nose, dislocated arm and that.' She pointed at the metal thing. 'I can't get it out.' She admitted

Oliver sat down on the corner of the bed. 'Most of it's from trying to get here.' he admitted, 'He took me apart like a kid's science project. The concussion and the arms were all him. Most of the rest I did to myself. It's hard to use a grappling gun with one hand.'

Clark wasn't a medic, but he'd picked up a smattering of first aid helping out across Metropolis. 'Lois, call room service. Get some ice, a pot of hot water and some lemon.' He asked her. 'This is going to hurt.' He warned Oliver and with a sharp tug pulled the blade out.

Lois turned her back deliberately as she picked up the phone. With a nod and a raised eyebrow Oliver agreed to Clark's unsaid plan. It was a deep cut and with Oliver forced to use his arm, despite the injury, the muscle was tense. That was why Lois couldn't get it out on her own. With a quick, controlled burst of heat vision Clark cauterised the wound and quickly wrapped it up

Oliver was used to pain, and clenched his teeth through it. 'They said they'd be right up.' Lois told them and winced. 'How is it?'

'Not bad.' Clark lied casually, 'Must have got caught on the leather.' He moved on to the other arm. You didn't need x-ray vision to see it was out of joint, but you did need it to know how badly. For all Clark knew there could be a fracture or more damage.

Either Oliver was lucky or this Batman was very good. There was no brakes or fractures. In theory it should have been as simple as putting a car into gear. 'Lois hold his good hand, you know what I mean.'

'This will hurt. Clark warned and jerked Oliver's dead arm to one side. Fast, sharp and smooth all at the she time. Snapping out of Lois's grip Oliver clutched his arm and keeled over in to the bed. His face pale and eyes screwed shut.

After a couple of painful gasps Oliver straighter himself. 'Don't… Don't do that again. Please.' Carefully the Green Arrow flexed his fingers and made a fist. 'I hope I don't lose my manly cool if I say ow.'

Clark resisted the urge to tap his friend on the shoulder. 'What were you doing, going after that lunatic?'

'The Batman?' Oliver asked. 'I just wanted to say hi.'

'Hi in your case being an arrow.'

"At least I came back with a souvenir.' Oliver nodded to the weapon on the floor.

Lois picked it up and it was the first time Clark had a good look too. It was a flat piece, no more than four inches long with sharp metal spikes on most of the edges. As Lois turned it around in her hand Clark could see it was supposed to be a stylised bat. 'Nasty, what is it?' she asked.

'It's a throwing star, ninja assassins often made them for themselves. Kind of like a gunman casting his own bullets.' Oliver told them.

'A ninja? You're joking.'

Only he wasn't, the slow shake of his head sent a shiver up Clark's spine. 'He's had training. Some of the best. He caught my arrow at nearly point blank range and broke my bowstring with that toy of his in half a second.'

'Come on, you can't catch an arrow!'

'You can Lois, with the right training.'

'What else can he do, with the right training?' Clark asked.

Oliver sighed. 'If this is as bad as I think it is, we're talking League of Assassins. They have their own goals, objectives and ideas. Rumour has it it was these guys that burnt Rome.'

'Rumour?' Lois asked

'That's all these people are. No paperwork, no footprints, no evidence. They want you dead you better get your affaires in order.'

'So who hires, or should I say hired, them.' Lois had a dangerous glint in her eye. Clark knew that all to well, she'd smelt something and was going in for the kill.

'No one. Like I said they have their own agenda, you can't contact, contract or bribe them.'

There was a knock on the door and everyone jumped 'Room service.'

* * *

><p>Clark's patch job on Oliver's arms was holding out. He sneaked out after Clark cleaned the wound and made his way back to his own hotel. He didn't want to admit it but his was a lot more expensive.<p>

An hour later, showered, clean shaven, a new field dressing that didn't involve a bath towel and two aspirin later Oliver picked up his phone. 'Watchtower, you online?'

'God yes! I've been trying to reach you!' Chloe gasped. 'Where are you?'

'My hotel room. Batman broke my headset when he was tossing me around like a rag doll.'

'I'll get another one to you. What happened last night?'

Oliver told her the whole story including how he accidentally found Lois's room rather than Clark's and had to survive her ranting at him for five minutes before Clark turned up.

'This shuriken, you still have it?' She asked when he got to that part. 'Maybe I can identify…'

Oliver shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him. 'No, it was home made, almost untraceable.'

'I was going to say trace the metal it was made from.' Chloe finished.

Oliver blinked. 'You can do that?'

'Metallurgical analysis can. It's composition, purity, weight. Just because this guy made it in some back street workshop doesn't mean I can't help.' Sometimes Chloe's skills amazed him, and he was sure Clark felt the same way.

'I'd love to get it there, but Lois took it.'

Chloe hummed in thought 'I'll talk to Clark about grabbing it for me. Don't you have another appointment?'

Oliver swore as he glanced at the clock, he was running late for his meeting with Wayne.

* * *

><p>Bruce kept his face passive, keeping the look of a rich man wondering how much longer he had to stick around while his mind raced. It was Queen, the archer. Hardly surprising, but still it put another set of wrinkles into an already dangerous situation.<p>

He'd been surprised and not a little suspicious when within a few days of Mayor Hill calling for The Metropolis Blur Queen answered a fourteen month old correspondence. In this sort of business if you couldn't move faster than that you didn't move, you died. So it was obvious that Queen was looking for an excuse.

Which was why he sent his two reporter friends off on a wild goose chase. Then last night he'd ran in to the Archer. Fast and good aim, that meant he wasn't in it for the thrills. He was an expert and that meant he had good reasons to dress in green leather of all things and go after the perceived villain.

As soon as Queen walked in that morning Bruce had known it was him. As Batman he knew all the signs of half healed injuries and how hard they were to hide. He shook Bruce's hand with the wrong arm, the one he hadn't dislocated and had the unfocussed look of someone recovering from a concussion.

It could have been a coincidence but Bruce knew from painful experience that ignoring coincidence was the first sign fate was stacked against you.

Was he working with the Blur, which meant a super-powered vigilante was on the way as well as an Kevin Costner want-to-be? Was he a friendly rival that wanted to catch the glory himself? Or were they bitter enemies and Bruce's own cape was just a score card to them. Three options, non of them good.

When he recognised Lois Lane as the Blur's personal PR agent he knew that he'd have to deal with him. A do good-er barging into something he doesn't understand. That he had no hope of understanding. How could he, often Bruce didn't know how he'd gotten into this position.

When he stated it was so simple, inspire fear in the criminals. The same fear they had the rest of Gotham in. Show the people that the criminals were human to, spark the fire that should have been in their hearts. Instead they'd clung to him, and to Harvey, like men clutching at a life raft in the ocean.

He had to cut himself off from them, had to let them find their own strength. Even if that meant becoming the villain even if that meant loosing himself. Gotham as a whole had to win.

That meant the Blur and Oliver Queen had to lose and lose badly. That was if anyone found out.

Keeping his almost bored expression as Fox carried on the hard sell Bruce had to force himself to keep from blinking. He had a plan.

* * *

><p>Lois looked back at the faceless glass building of the town hall and up at the mayor's office. She hated politicians, really hated them, but Mayor Hill was one of the worst she'd met.<p>

Snakes would shiver away from him and she had gotten an uncomfortable feeling between her shoulders just talking to him. He struck her as the sort of man that would stab someone in the back if he thought there was a ounce of public support for it.

'What did you think?' Clark asked pulling uncomfortably on his tie. The big farm boy was never comfortable in a suit, probably because most were too small for his freakishly large chest.

Not that she thought about such things.

'If that's the sort of guy they have running for office here Harvey Dent could have strangled puppies on the five o'clock news and I'd still have voted for him.' Lois said through her teeth.

Clark looked at her sharply. 'Really, I didn't think he was that bad.'

Lois patted him on the cheek 'Oh so young little grasshopper. Fortunately for you I am still the master. If being a politician was a crime, he'd get a double life sentence.'

'Now that's not fair, he seemed very co-operative.' Then Clark frowned, there seemed to be hope for him yet. 'Alright that whole thing with the desk was a little put on.'

'A little?' Lois laughed. As soon as the two of them had been ushered into the Office he wheeled his oversized and almost dangerous chair out and around on a well worn path. If he really was that informal he never would have to move it back.

The chair itself was another thing, just like the massive faceless glass building they were still in the shadow of. Flashy, expensive and horribly out of place. Inwardly Lois shuddered at the cost, while hospitals and roads were still scraping together the money to rebuild after the Jokers attacks the town hall had a bay full of new cars and it's own security force.

If they weren't corrupt she'd eat her press pass.

'So what now?' Clark asked, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

'Coffee, definitely coffee.' Lois said looking about for a Starbucks that hopefully wasn't run by a crooked gangster or Multi-Billionaire playboy on the side.

'Hum?' Clark was still looking at his phone. Lois just gave him an openly suspicious look. He knew he couldn't hide anything from her, so why did he still try? After a moment he switched off the Phone. 'Sorry about that, one of my… sources. They wanted to see if they could help.'

'You're sources call you?' Lois asked. When she tapped sources it usually involved arm twisting and not a few bribes.

'They owe me.' He shrugged. 'One of their leads didn't pan out some time ago.'

Lois laughed. 'Trust you to find the one contact with morals. What, they send you christmas cards too?' His blush was all she needed to send her into hysterics.

* * *

><p>James Gordon did not like the implications of this. Lois Lane, young up and coming reporter for the Daly Planet had been seen in City Hall. Normally he wouldn't have cared less, especially as Gotham was fairly crawling with reporters trying to make a name for themselves since the new Mayor had made his announcement.<p>

He was inundated with calls from everyone trying to get a sound bite, or a quote, about this whole Blur mess. Problem was Miss Lane was his spokes-woman. That could mean she's following up on her own, or she was scouting ahead. Either way that meant that the Blur was taking this damn request seriously.

Then there was last night. Almost reluctantly he looked down at the report he'd had to burry. Green Archer, another costumed lunatic. Again probably out to make his name and again might even be working for The Blur.

Shaking his head James stood up and headed to the coffee machine. It wasn't any wonder that Lobe kept a bottle of scotch in his desk for days like this, but if James was going to have a liver by the time he was sixty he had to restrain himself. Another thing he had to restrain himself from was inventing problems, he already had enough. Imagining problems weren't going to help deal with the ones at had. Suspicion was all well and good, but let it get too far and you had paranoia.

No all he knew for sure was the Archer was in town and that Batman had floored him. Squashing the report should have been enough to keep him out of the lime light. It wasn't the first time a vigilante had gunned for the Dark Knight and it wasn't going to be the last, sweeping it up into the same pile was the quickest and safest option. From the sound of things Batman had been his usual, charming, self and floored his opponent. With any luck the usual result would keep the Archer out of the business for a week.

Taking a swig of coffee James sighed. There was no other choice, he was working in the dark. Usually that was a good thing, but not now. Throwing the rest down the sink James left his tiny office and headed out the door

'You knocking off early Commissioner?' Bullock asked as James passed him in the hall

'No Harvey, just getting some air.'

James had, some time ago given up cigarets. Problem was when he needed an excuse to leave the building smoking was the only one that worked. 'You want me to come with?'

James gave it some thought. 'Only if you want to read the newspaper over my shoulder.'

'What the hell.' The detective shrugged and held up a box of donuts. 'I was off duty half an hour ago. Mind if I take these?'

James pulled his pipe out of his pocket. 'That the only box?' There had been more than one argument about that. Bullock would eat a whole bakery in the time to took most officers to get out of the car. Still he was one of the best damn officers James had, even if police complains wanted his head on a block.

'I got two.' Bullock grunted and the two of them left. Outside James bought a paper from the stand outside police headquarters and crossed the road to the little park there. A long forgotten attempt to green up Gotham, now nothing more than a few hedges and bit of decayed grass, littered with the discarded butts of police department smokers. Lighting up his pipe James used up three matches before the thing caught.

'Why don't you just use a lighter?' Bullock asked around a mouthful of donut.

'Ruins the taste.' James lied, tossing the matches in the bottom of a hedge. the police commissioner didn't know how he did it, didn't want to know, but that was the signal.

They had to meet

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 5<p>

Lois looked over the table at Clark as she took a slice of pizza. There were a lot of things she didn't like about Gotham, its deep dish pizza was not one of them. 'So, how far have we got?' She asked around a mouthful of hot cheese and pepperoni.

Clark pulled out his little notebook. She would have used a digital recorder, Smallville on the other hand still wrote everything down old school and never missed anything. She'd always grab a copy when she could, sometimes boiling it down like that made it easer to read between the lines. 'Right we know for the last year the police here have been stepping up in their search for the Batman, but he's always been one step ahead.'

'Uh huh.' Lois nodded and swallowed. 'And that's because the guy's a ninja.' she said licking her teeth clean.

'League of shadows trained ninja.' Clark corrected. 'I've got a contact, they're doing some research for me but I've not got anything back yet.'

Lois chose another slice. 'A contact huh, anyone I know?'

He winced, 'Might do.' Clark admitted evasively. It was probably Chloe, Lois knew her cousin might be out of the newspaper game but she was still a wiz when it came to research.

'I'll wait for Oliver to get back to us, once he's finished cozying up to Wayne's wallet that is.'

Clark looked up from his notepad. 'Lois…'

She grinned. 'I know the guy, probably better than you. Sure he's a knight in shining green armour, but he's still a business man. He has to fund his leather fetish somehow.' She stopped, something tickled in the back of her mind.

'I know that look Lois. That's a dangerous look. What are you thinking?' he asked intently.

'Don't know.' She took a sip of her drink. 'Start of a hunch maybe.' They were interrupted by her phone ringing. Glancing at the screen she answered it. 'Hello Tess, what's up?'

'I just got a rather irate phone call from one of my senior reporters,' their head editor said. 'It seems two of our cub intern reporters just got a hot interview with Gotham's mayor and didn't cut him in on it.'

'Teasel…fat' Lois mock struggled for a name

'Thistlewaight.' Tess corrected. 'Mind telling me how you two pulled it off? Just so I can shut him up.'

Lois got the feeling their unwanted backup been blistering Tess's ear over this little coup. 'Contacts.' she told her. 'Oliver's in town, woking on some deal with Wayne technologies.'

'Yeah, I know all about that.'

'Well it turns out Bruce Wayne likes to impress his guests and giving two cub reporters a break isn't beyond him.'

On the other end of the phone Tess laughed, an actual human emotion from the ice woman. Either she was thawing or Thistle had really bugged her. 'Alright but remember to share all you've got with Thistlewaight, I'll tell him the same and maybe together you can piece this whole thing together.'

'Clark was just writing up the interview. He was going to get it to him as soon as it was done.' Her partner looked at her for a second and hung his head.

'Good to know you're all working as a team. Keep in touch.' With that the other women hung up.

* * *

><p>Bruce clung to the side of the hotel, glad that the Daily planet hadn't splashed out too much on their reporter's expenses. The hotel wasn't exactly in one of the bad parts of the city but it certainly wasn't one of the better parts.<p>

Still the darkness and shadows gave him the perfect cover. Knowing that Oliver Queen was the so called Green Arrow wasn't all that surprising but it did cast a certain light on his friends. Especially Lois Lane.

Bruce wasn't all that surprised when Alfred handed him the files on the modern day Robin Hood and found that Miss Lane had made her name with the early work of Queen's alter-ego. That she had moved on to the Blur was another point he hadn't missed. She seemed to have a knack for being in the right place at the right time, with her personality it was no wonder she dug up all sorts of interesting stories.

Unfolding his periscope Bruce got a look inside her hotel room. She'd hooked a laptop up to a small portable printer and was pouring over research. A half chewed pen sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Whatever she was doing the reporter was so focused she hadn't noticed that she was half dancing to whatever she had on her headphones.

Making a mental note to break in when she was asleep, to see just what it was she'd been working on, he moved on. Firing a grappling line up he pulled himself up and over. Kent had the room opposite, a little inconvenient but it could have been worse.

On the other side of the building the light was brighter but there wasn't anyone around. Flicking a baterrang he shattered a streetlight and waited. Kent was at window in a heartbeat. Dropping his own heart rate Bruce was absolutely still as Kent went back inside. The other reporter had been a little too fast in responding. Stretching his training and experience to it's absolute limit Bruce slid down and watched outside Kent's window.

He was pacing back and forth with a baterrang in hand. Hefting its weight and juggling it from hand to hand. The dried blood on one side told Bruce it was the one he'd given Queen. Proof that at least one of them knew that identity. After a moment Kent seems to come to a decision. Sitting at his own computer the reporter suddenly began to type at hyper speed. His fingers a literal blur over the keyboard.

After barely a second he stopped and sat back, letting the words on the screen catch up with him. Twice more he super speeded his way through a text document before standing up and calmly walking towards the closet and pulling out a bag. In another burst of incredible speed he had changed. Gone was the button down cheap suit and tie instead was an all black costume. A long black coat over the top and a silver symbol on his chest the same stylised S in a diamond shaped shield that the Blur used.

Not a second later the room was empty. Under his breath Bruce cursed, this was the worst possible scenario. Not only was the Blur in town, but he had allies. A skilled archer with financial backing and a tenacious reporter that seemed to have a nose for a story.

Firing another grappling line off Bruce flew back to his bike, he had a meeting to make.

* * *

><p>James Gordon sat on the fire-escape and lit his pipe. 'You're late.' he said into the darkness.<p>

'Robbery on third.' The gravely voice grunted. 'Had to be careful.' He couldn't see the man and was sure no one more than a dozen feet away could have heard it.

'You picked up a tail last night. I convinced everyone it was another copycat, thinking they could bring you to justice. Was it?' James let out a puff of smoke.

'Green Arrow. The real deal, both him and the Blur are in town.'

James bit back a curse. 'You've seen them?'

For a moment he through he could see something, a flickering shadow across the night. He'd moved, where James couldn't tell. 'They're working together.'

This time he didn't bother to hide the curse. 'Then we're both in trouble.' He took a moment. 'Are they that good?'

'They're investigating right now. Behind the scenes, not rushing into anything.'

'Sounds like they're playing this smart.' James stood up. 'Between them and theses reporters we're going to have trouble.'

'Not really.' James spun around, the Batman was standing right where he'd been siting. 'We only need to worry about one reporter. Lois Lane.'

'Who?' The name sounded half familiar, but the commissioner couldn't place it.

'She had an interview with the Mayor yesterday. She's got a direct line to the Blur and Arrow.'

That got his attention, 'What are you suggesting?'

'That they might be as intelligent as we think.' Below a cat howled and scrambled off a dustbin loudly. When James looked up the Batman was gone.

* * *

><p>Chloe still hadn't quite grown out of jumping when Clark zipped into the room, she'd just gotten better at hiding it. 'I thought you were in Gotham?'<p>

'I was, have you gotten anywhere with the whole League of Shadow's or assassins, whatever?'

Chloe smirked and headed over to one of the computer screens. 'Short answer for that is no. I checked every source I could, I hacked where most hackers fear to tread. FBI, CIA, Homeland. Hell I checked so many interpol records I could practically map out every crime in the last hundred years, but nothing solid on this league.'

'Nothing solid?' Clark picked up on that.

'Rumours mostly. You know, conspiracy sites, forums, the usual.' Chloe took a deep breath. 'This is where it gets freaky. From what I've figured out they're not only pre internet, they're pre-civilised world. I mean these are supposed to be the guys that sacked Rome. They're the original black bag, stealth helicopter lot.'

'So when Oliver called them evil ninja's he wasn't kidding.' Clark read over her shoulder. 'This is all from the conspiracy sites?'

'I know what you're thinking and you're right. Most of it is total rubbish, but if you sift through enough you find something behind it all. A seed of truth amongst the chaff.'

Clark nodded and took a few steps away. 'Right, so how does that help us?'

'It doesn't.' Chloe admitted. 'I mean sure we know he's good, but if he's part of the league that means he's got the skills. These guys have buried themselves so deep I don't think even I could find all of them. There's no electronic traces, which means I'm totally lost.'

'So what else do we know about this league?' Clark asked. 'Numbers, funds, goals?'

'Natta' Chloe shrugged. 'When I say buried deep I mean Jules Verne deep. Could be a million, could just be this one guy. But these guys have a rep for tearing down civilisation and now one of them turns up in Gotham, America's crime central? I don't like the odds.'

Clark nodded. 'Factor in his killing Dent, one of the few guys that could have saved Gotham. I've been there Chloe, it might be looking peaceful on the surface but it's a volcano ready to blow.'

'Or a hand grenade, and this guy's got the pin.' Chloe agreed. 'We need to stop him and soon.'

'First we need to find him.' He pulled something metal out from under his belt. 'You think you can get anything from this?'

It was the thing Oliver had told her about. Taking it from him Chloe was amazed at how light it was. About four inches across and two wide it was small, sharp and deadly. 'New accessory?'

'It's his, the blood is Oliver's.'

Chloe was tempted to throw it, almost as if it demanded to be used. Instead she headed over to the lab equipment and switched some of it on. 'I'd heard about their rumble. He really floor Oliver with two punches?'

'I wasn't there, but I did see him after. Guy looked like he'd gone a round with Ali.' Chloe looked at him for a second. 'Lois's words not mine.'

'Should have guessed.' A green light came on the spectral analyser. It might have looked something like a microwave, but it wasn't. Putting the weapon on the small plate inside she closed the door and headed over to the nearest monitor. 'And how is Lois?'

'Same as ever; bossy, inquisitive, always getting in trouble. She never changes.'

Chloe nodded. 'And how are you enjoying you're romantic get away?'

'Chloe.' Clark snapped.

'Come on, we both know how you feel about her. You're in the big city on assignment. Make a date of it.' When she was still pushing paper for the Torch and held a candle for Clark she'd often dreamt of the professional non-date assignment. When she was with Jimmy she'd actually pulled a few off. Now it was Clarks turn.

'Chloe, I get what you're saying but I'm far more interested in capturing this guy.'

'And the sooner you do that the sooner you can twist Tess's arm to extending your stay?' The progress bar on screen flickered back and forth before finishing. 'Alright here we go. Running search.'

'So what's this supposed to do?'

'Wherever this metal came from it's unique. Impurities composition, radioactivity, you name it. Put them all together and you have a pattern as unique as fingerprints.'

'And you can trace that?'

'Right down to the shipment. This mystery league might be good, but I'm better.' She boasted as the program finished. 'Or not.'

'What's wrong?'

'Well the metal came from Blüdhaven, big surprise there.' she said with sarcasm. 'Thing is it's still supposed to be there.'

'What?'

Chloe brought up some more files. 'Blüdhaven is about five miles from Gotham and has some of the biggest smelters left in the country. Like more than half the metal made in the US comes from there. Thing is they're almost rabid in their security, that's why I was able to get such a good match.' She read on, the suspicion that she'd been out manoeuvred looking more likely. 'Thing is this batch was never shipped, its supposed to have been cancelled. It's now in storage in… nowhere.'

Clark was back over her shoulder. 'Nowhere?'

Chloe began back tracking. 'Well the storage container doesn't exist, at least not on the refinery's database. The company that ordered it doesn't exist either.'

'A dummy corporation?' the Kryptonian caught on.

'Must be, but I've caught their sent now.' Chloe rolled her shoulders, this was going to be a challenge. She'd thought that with the group being that old they'd be out of touch. Instead some one had wove a complex web of phantom business's to hide their actions.

'You think you can track them down?'

'Eventually.' She turned away. 'Clark whoever did this was good and knew what they were doing.'

'That's what Oliver said.' He said frowning and looking out of the window.

'Not what I mean. They knew the corporate structure, I've only seen something like this once before. When Oliver was setting up his team, but that was nowhere near this scale.'

'Just who have we got involved with here?'

* * *

><p>Lois awoke with a start. Someone was in her room, growing up in a military home and with lucy as a little sister she'd gotten used to sleeping lightly. Whoever they were they were quiet, too quiet. Like a cat with slippers walking on feathers but she could still feel them a thousand other ways.<p>

Trying not to be noticed she slowly, inch by inch reached for the bedside light. Readying herself for anything she hit it and everything when crazy.

The man wore a black costume, bulky but somehow streamlined. It looked high-tech with all sorts of textures, not least the matte black symbol embossed on his chest. A long black cape moved in it's own as he spun to face her. He wore a mask that covered the top of their head and had two points on the top.

The pair of them looked at each other. This was just bad news and both of them knew it. Kicking herself free of her blanket Lois got to her feet and threw herself at the vigilante. Catching her world class tackle he used her own momentum to toss her back on to the bed.

Before she could scream out for help he got a gloved hand over her mouth. Biting down Lois reeled back and socked him across the jaw, again, and again. Each time it felt like hitting a cement block. As she struggled to break free he pulled something from his belt, squeezing it in the her face. Getting a nose full of dust she tried to cough it out but it was too late.

He let go and the room started to spin. Rolling over Lois tried to get away but she knew it was far too late. 'Oh crap.' She gasped as the floor suddenly seemed very comfortable.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 6<p>

'Hold still Master Bruce.' Alfred ordered as he tended to his face. 'Young Miss Lane obviously knows how to throw a punch.'

'You don't need to tell me that, ow' Bruce winced. 'Who would have thought a woman that mumbles football scores was such a light sleeper.' After knocking out Lane Bruce made some show of trashing the room, hoping to pass it off as an interrupted robbery. It was more than likely she'd remember it was him, but with a little luck they wouldn't realise he got what he wanted. A good look at her notes.

'So you got careless and this was the consequence.' The butler gestured at the rapidly developing bruise spreading across Bruce's jaw. The paste Bruce had cooked up was a combination of old remedies, it didn't take the pain away but it did hide most of the damage and speed the healing process. In his life it had quickly become essential.

That still didn't change any of the facts. 'You're right, I was careless. Too concerned with Kent and Queen to notice.'

'Take it as a learning experience, Master Bruce. You were lucky this time.' Alfred told him sharply. 'Do the two of them really pose such a threat? I've heard stories but other than that.'

'They're not stories Alfred, I've seen both with my own eyes.' Bruce waved his butler off and tapped at the computer. Showing a very sparse file on Kent. It was the perfect disguise, the unassuming reporter partnered with the bulldog investigator. It fooled even Bruce, you spent so long concerned with Lane you missed Kent entirely.

'They can't be.' Alfred insisted. 'This Blur character is supposedly so fast he can't be accurately caught on camera.'

'True, that's not all.' Setting the computer to compile a background history on Kent, Bruce reached out and picked up the File he had on the Blur. There wasn't much known about the vigilante's methods and even less about his origins. Quickly he found the relevant pages. 'We know about speed, there's also strength to consider.'

'Strength?'

Bruce nodded. 'There's enough evidence to show Kent's got enhanced strength as well as speed. If it's proportional, he's at least as powerful as twenty, maybe thirty people. That's from what I saw and I don't think he was even close to full speed.'

'Good god.' Alfred breathed.

'From what I saw that's a good possibility.' Flicking down the list Bruce winced visibly. 'There's something else. His graffiti, those symbols he burns onto the side of buildings. Have you seen the forensic reports?'

'No.' Alfred admitted. 'Should I have?'

'There's no evidence of primer, no catalyst. It's as if the symbol just spontaneously burns itself into objects.' Bruce frowned. 'Until now I thought it was some sort of trick… but now.' Absently he rubbed his jaw and cursed under his breath.

'I know that look Master Bruce, you're worried about something. Something bigger than Mr Kent.'

'Meta-humans.' He said. 'For years now rumours, stories even out right legends have sprung up of people, around the world, with almost miraculous powers.'

'Wild stories Master Bruce.' Alfred waved them off as he packed up the medical equipment. 'Nothing more.'

'How would you explain what I saw Kent do then?'

That gave the butler pause. 'Some form of technology, or illusion?' he suggested without much conviction.

'Or magic?' Bruce said sceptically. 'You've seen much my friend, on all your travels you can't tell me you never saw something you couldn't explain.'

Alfred visibly shuddered, 'Oh yes, but I never resorted to magic for an explanation.'

The billionaire took a breath, trying not to dwell on just what he had seen so long ago. 'Perhaps you should have. Kent is more dangerous that we imagined, same for Lane and Queen. Contact Gordon, he needs to know the plan.'

'What are the police going to do about magic?' Alfred asked sceptically.

Bruce gave him a look.

* * *

><p>Clark knocked on Lois's door, he knew her all too well to think she was going to be up early, but even for her ten was pushing it. 'Lois, you awake?'<p>

A few moments later the door opened, with Lois looking like she'd had a hard night. Disheveled was a nice way to put it, wild uncombed hair, blood shot, bleary eyed and desperately holding on to the door handle as if it was the only thing keeping her standing. Or slumped.

Clark rushed in and caught her. 'Lois, what happened? You look terrible.' That's when he got a look in her room. It was half trashed. Papers and files everywhere, someone had even been through her draws throwing them all over the room.

'Clark,' she said sounding unbelievably tired. 'He… he was here.'

'Who.' He asked helping her back to an upended seat. Kicking it up right he quickly helped her ease into it. 'The Batman.'

Swallowing hard she nodded. 'Son of a, he was… he was looking for something.' she mumbled before slumping.

'Hey, hey stay wake.' Clark urged, 'What did he do to you?' He didn't want to risk shaking her incase his anger got the better of him.

'Thought I was asleep, but I woke up. I tried to fight him but he threw something in my face. Made me sleepy.' she said between yawns. Brushing her face Clark felt something like makeup on his fingers.

Dashing at just under super speed he dived into the small bathroom, grabbing a plastic cup of water and wetting a wad of toilet paper he jumped back to Lois's side. After a little while he'd carefully washed her face clean.

She was still dazed, but after he had cleaned the powder off and a few sips of cold water she seemed a lot more awake. While she nursed her little cup Clark tried to tidy up. He could have zipped through and had the place spotless in a couple of seconds if Lois was still out, or he thought he could get away with it.

The computer had been wiped, but nothing seems to be missing from the paper files. He had to be looking for something. The only thing coming to mind was the throwing star. That meant he not only knew they had it, but had a connection to the Green Arrow, AKA Oliver Queen.

If Batman knew that much it made him dangerous. So far they didn't know anything about him. Even Chloe's computer magic had come up empty and he was running raids into their hotel.

It wasn't long before Lois had found enough to get changed in the small bathroom and came out. Still looking tired, but nothing a big mug of coffee wouldn't cure. 'What did he get?' Lois asked, sounding resigned more than angry.

'Nothing.' Clark told her. 'The computer's a complete loss but other than that nothing's missing.'

Lois looked around and suddenly whispered. 'What about the thing, that throwing whatever?'

'The throwing star?' Clark asked.

She hushed him. 'He might have left a bug.' said from between clenched teeth. That hadn't occurred to Clark. Focusing his X-ray vision he scanned the room.

'Good point.' he said behind a false smile. He couldn't tell her how he was sure there wasn't. Then aloud. 'Come on, you're always less paranoid after your first coffee.'

Just as they were leaving the room the phone rang. After sharing a look Lois answered it with her room number.

Making some effort to show he was trying to listen in Clark tuned his hearing into the phone. 'Miss Lane, this is reception. Please hold as we connect you.'

'Alright.' She said before cupping a hand over the mouth piece. 'Reception.' she told him.

'Miss Lane, this is Police Commissioner Gordon.' A gruff voice interrupted on the other end.

'Commissioner Gordon?' Lois blinked hard, 'What can I do for Gotham's hard working and always on the ball Police Force?'

Clark winced, Lois without coffee in the morning did not lead to tact. In fact it lead to the exact opposite. 'It's more like what you can do for us. I understand that you and your partner a Mr… Kent, interviewed the mayor yesterday.'

'Is there something wrong with that? I thought interviewing public officials was part of my job and an invsetigateve reporter. I'm not sure how things are done in Gotham, land of the free, but it's perfectly alright back in Metropolis.'

Clark's wince graduated to an out right grimace, he needed to get the phone off her before she said something that would get them both arrested. 'Believe it or not Miss Lane we have the same law's here. I was actually calling to invite you and your partner to conduct an interview. I hope with a bit more professionalism than you're showing me here.'

At that Lois went as white as a sheet and Clark tried not to show he'd heard. No one got interviews with Gotham's Police Commissioner, it was said he hated the spotlight, along with the trappings of the position despite being one of the most successful Commissioners in Gotham history. 'An interview?'

'Yes, I will have a detective pick you up at your hotel, around half past one.'

'Urm, of course.' Lois muttered as there was a distinct click on the other end.

* * *

><p>Chloe rubbed sand from her eyes before turning up the music. In a few minutes she was going to throw in the towel and call it a night. Well morning given the sun blasting through Watchtower's window. Whoever supported this Batman had set up a web of dummy corporations, empty containers, fake shipping orders, and false sales to hide their tracks. Each one leading her a dead end. It was a masterpiece of corporate red tape<p>

She'd been at it all night and other than a headache she had nothing to show for it. There was almost no trail, electronic or paper, to follow which meant she was stuck. Endlessly treading the same paths looking for one slip up, one way in and behind the curtain that they'd missed with no luck.

Yawning she sat back, the words on the screen making little or no sense for a moment. 'All right that's it. Sleep now, figure out tomorrow.' Talking to herself she headed over to the little den and crashed on the couch.

* * *

><p>James looked at his pipe and chewed his bottom lip. This was not going to be pleasant. Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the message again. This was his plan? James had heard of some crazy, insane, plans in his time but this? This wasn't even so crazy it could work, it had left that turn off four exits back.<p>

The newly promoted Detective Montoya opened his door and let the two young reporters in. Flicking the phone off he made some show of putting it away. 'Ah Miss Lois Lane and Mr Clark Kent.' he gestured at the seats in front of his desk. 'Sit down.'

While Kent looked around the office Lane gave James a bright smile, 'Hello Commissioner, thanks for inviting us.'

James didn't trust himself to answer, especially after her tone on the phone. After second he could tell they both felt uncomfortable and sat down. 'Good, I had you brought here because we have something to discuss.'

Lane frowned for a second, I thought we agreed this was an interview?'

'It is, but I'm the one interviewing you. The both of you. For some reason the pair of you always seem to end up in the middle of trouble. This isn't Metropolis Miss Lane, trouble here usually means you end up face down in the Narrows or thrown off the nearest pier.'

'Well if your crack police force were doing their job maybe masked psychos like Batman wouldn't be running around trying to do your job.' She snapped.

James was so shocked by her he actually laughed. The young woman had no problem speaking her mind, which was something he found refreshing. Gotham was so full of half truths and obscurity righteous indignation was almost alien. 'You actually care. This City has a way taking idealists like you and crushing them under foot.'

He took a breath. 'Miss Lane, so far any attempt made to contact this Blur of yours has failed, we know he's in town. He's already sent his Robin Hood sidekick to sniff around. How do you contact him?'

'I don't.' She said, 'And if that's all you want we're done.' she made to stand up but Kent held her back.

'He calls her, when he needs to.' The young man told him, before casting a quick look at Lane. 'Why do you want to know?'

James pointedly waited for lane to sit back down. 'I've been in contact with my counterpart in Metropolis. He hasn't any idea how to get in touch. As far as anyone knows you, Miss Lane, are the only person to talk to him. If he's going to be here I want to keep tabs on just what he's doing.'

''You want to try and follow him?' she asked 'Good luck, he can out run bullets. Blink once and he's gone.'

'We've already got one "psycho Vigilante" in Gotham. Can you promise me he won't make things worse?'

'Worse, how can he do a worse job than you lot.' Lane snorted. 'It's been a year, what you got to show for it? That?' she pointed at the artist impression.

James gritted his teeth, 'Next time you talk to him, ask what happened to the Archer. Batman cleaned his clock and left him for dead. Now we've kept this little fact from the news, claiming it was just another kid looking to make a name for himself.'

'But that will change if the Blur doesn't cooperate?' Kent asked.

The commissioner shook his head. 'No, but if this Blur rushes into things he could ruin a lot of work this department has put into catching this batman. That's why we need to talk to him. Put simply if he wants to work with us he better talk to us.' James pulled out a brand new cell phone from his desk draw along with a scrap of paper. 'Miss Lane, no one else has this number. When he next contacts you give it to him.

'Put simply,' he continued, 'If we see him before this phone rings, he's instantly in jail. Do not pass go. We understand each other?'

'And if he does call?' she asked

'That will be between us.' James said with a note of finality as he handed her the phone number.

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark were escorted out of the police station by two uniformed officers. They didn't say anything about the so called interview until they were outside and in a little park across the street. 'Somebody needs decaf in the morning. How dramatic was he trying to be?' she let out a low whistle.<p>

'Lois.' Clark tried to bring her up short. 'It's not an unreasonable request.'

'What conversation were you in Smallville? That was a threat, pure and simple. Do things my way or I'll crush you.' She'd heard them enough form her father, Gordon might have thought he was good but she'd faced better.

'I don't know, what if he has a point. I mean we both know what happened when… you know who went off on their own.'

Lois rolled her eyes at him. They were in public sure, but that didn't mean they had to talk in code. 'Relax Clark, I can handle a few police men and I'm sure that if they can't catch bat-creep there's no way they're good enough to grab the Blur. I'm going to get myself another coffee, come on.'

But Clark wouldn't let it go. 'Lois I'm serious. You were all for this thing. Like you said The Blur teaming up with the police to take down a dangerous criminal, it will go a long way to showing that these guys are hear to help. Getting them actually talking to one another is the first step!'

Lois grunted. 'Okay, fine. You're right. If… When he calls I'll pass on the number. Let them decide.'

'Sounds fair.' He said as they found a bench. 'I'm going to call Thistleweight, tell him what happened before he hears about it and complaints to Tess again.'

'Wait, before you do. Something about that whole thing feel off to you?' She asked.

Clark blinked a lot before shrugging. 'No more than usual.'

'Do you have any instincts? Any gut feelings at all?' She sighed. 'Do yourself a favour Smallville don't try playing poker. There was more going on there than he was saying. Why drag both of us up to his office when he could have thrown us in an interview room and done the whole song and dance there?'

Clark sat up straight. 'Maybe he was trying to tell us something he couldn't say?'

'Yeah, but what?' Lois asked.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat down opposite Lucius Fox. 'I'm afraid Mr Wayne won't be able to join us. He was, ah, called away on other business.' Wayne Technologies CEO apologised.<p>

'That's fine, this isn't the only deal I've got going on at the moment either. Luckily Tess Mercer has agreed to keep an eye on things.' It was more likely Wayne was sleeping off a hangover. The man was infamous for his party attitude, he'd even burnt down his own manor house in a drunken birthday party.

'Isn't mMss Mercer head of Luthorcorp, I knew you're companies were working closely these days but…'

'Well Tess and I were good friends years ago. We've kept in touch on and off, it's been beniffical for our companies to work together rather than as opponents. I hope it will be the same with us.'

Fox grinned. 'I'm sure it will be. Now on to the network…'

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 7<p>

Lois sighed, as usual Clark was no where to be found. He was never there when she needed him. It was always the same with boys. One in particular. She looked at her phone. He was in town, he had to be. Why hadn't he called?

The screen lit up and began flashing as Bonnie Tyler started singing. 'About time.' She muttered to herself. Picking it up she answered. 'And where have you been?'

There was a moment of silence. 'Investigating, the same as you.' The distorted voice told her. It still riled her that he didn't trust her with his identity, she understood his reasons, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

'Really, I thought it was Oliver doing the investigations.'

Another pause. 'Queen can be a hot head, I didn't think he'd try something like that, but we did find something out. This Batman is more dangerous than either of us thought. Lois, I know you met with the Mayor and James Gordon. What happened?'

'Well the Mayor's a weasel, a political opportunistic weasel. The only reason he called you was to win over a few voters.'

'Doesn't matter, the Batman's a menace and has to be stopped.'

Lois bit her bottom lip for a moment. 'You're not wrong, but I think you should wait. Commissioner Gordon knows you're in Gotham, he buried the report on Oliver. Thought he was doing you a favour.'

'Why?'

'He wants to talk to you and Oliver. He gave me a phone number and a threat, if you don't call him he'll throw both of you in jail.' She found the number and read it off.

'Good' the distorted voice answered. 'I wanted to talk to him myself but I couldn't think how.'

Lois set her shoulders, glad he couldn't see her as she pulled out the notepad she'd borrowed from Clark earlier. 'So, you are taking the mayor up on his offer?'

'Yes, but not because he asked.' The Blur told her. 'Gotham is a City on the brink of disaster, I can't stand by and let it happen. The Batman might think he's helping, or that's how he started, but after Harvey Dent… He has to be stopped and stopped soon. Who knows what might happen or what they might do next.'

'You'll stop him. After all, he's only human.' She told him and then stopped. In the back of her mind something clicked. 'Only human.'

'Lois?' The Blur asked but she was only half listening. There was a great big fat neon sign shouting that something was wrong. Had been this whole time.

Half lungeing, half leaping across the room she grabbed the two police files that she really wasn't supposed to have. Flicking to the right page on one and then to it's brother on the other she glanced back and forth. 'Lois?' he asked again. This time sounding concerned.

This was big, bigger. Someone had been playing games and there was only one person who could, but how and why? 'Yeah, look I've got to go.' She said absently. 'I'll talk to you later.' With that she hung up.

* * *

><p>Clark looked at the phone and then back up at the others 'Alright what was that all about?'<p>

There three of them looked at each other 'She's your partner.' Chloe smirked

'She's your cousin.' Oliver pointlessly reminded her.

'Who knows with Lois.' Clark sighed, 'For once she's not our problem, our problem is Gotham and Batman.' The three of them had gathered in the Watchtower, in Metropolis. Despite Oliver's objections Clark had carried the archer there from Gotham and would carry him back.

'Batman first, then Gotham.' The Green Arrow corrected.

'Really, I mean is he that bad?' Chloe asked from behind her desk

'Worse, he threw be about like a rag doll and left me for dead.'

'Then last night he raided Lois's hotel room.' Clark added. 'He was looking for something. I don't know what but he trashed the place.'

Oliver blinked hard at that. 'You sure?'

'Lois is. He drugged her when she tried to take him on. Some sort of powder, I washed most of it off and after a couple of coffee's she was fine.' Clark told them, keeping a close grip on his temper.

Chloe stood up and pulled the throwing weapon from the analyser. 'You think he was looking for this?' Clark hadn't thought of that.

'You mean he followed me?' Oliver asked. 'No way. I might have been hurt but I doubled back over myself, twice. He couldn't have followed me.'

'It could have a tracking device.' Clark pointed out, but Chloe shook her head.

'Then he'd know where we are and it would have shown up here.' She told them. 'And I would have found it by now. He could have tracked Oliver…'

'Then he'd have shown up at my apartment, the one I keep in Gotham.' he disagreed.

'So why did he show up in Lois's room?' Clark asked, not liking what he was thinking.

'You two did show up at the Mayor's office.' Chloe pointed out. 'People notice, they really notice when Lois is you PR guru.'

'So he was what, looking for interview notes?' Clark blinked, that actually made sense.

Oliver was nodding. 'Hell, it's what I'd do. Especially if I thought I had someone like you after me Clark.'

'So he's trying to learn about us. We've got him worried?'

Chloe winced. 'Which means he's two up and we've yet to score.' She tossed the throwing weapon to Oliver. 'I've come up blank with this thing. I found the foundry, even identified the shipment number. All perfectly legal and above board.'

'So?'

'So that's it. According to the foundry's inventory this, and the whole batch it came from, is still sitting in a warehouse in Blüdhaven.'

'So he stole it.'

'That's what I thought, but I checked the companies accounts. It's been paid for, in full.' she said.

'What, how?'

'As far as I can tell through a dummy company, that is owned by another that is a subsidiary of a third. All set up with cash.'

Oliver let out a whistle. 'Someone's been playing corporate games. I've done it myself, but this sounds big.'

'This makes your hiding Bart and the others look like finger paintings. I still haven't gotten to the bottom of it. There's two or three people behind it all, but they're using a whole country worth of false id's.' Chloe told them. 'There's so much buying and selling between them I can hardly keep track of it all' She tapped a couple of keys on her desk and one of the Watchtowers screens flickered into life. It showed a complete mess of lines, names and blank characters. Some lines went nowhere others seemed to converge on nothing.

'Damn,' Oliver breathed. 'That's a work of art.'

Clark nodded his agreement. 'It would take weeks to sort through that lot.'

'I've been trying all night.' Chloe yawned. 'There are more dead ends, twists and flat out lies than an episode of Heroes.'

'When was the last time you got any sleep?'

Chloe picked up a styrofoam cup and threw what was left of it down her throat. 'Research fuel. Don't worry Oliver, I've pulled all nighters before. The question is what do we do now?'

Clark looked back at his phone and put it on the table. 'I'm going to call Gordon. See what he wants.'

'And if he tells us to leave, what then?' The Green Arrow asked.

'We've go to do something. We're working blind here and the Batman is already winning. He's proven he can take you out and is finding out everything he can about me. We need help, Commissioner Gordon has been after him for the last year and known him even longer.'

'That doesn't mean he'll want our help.' Chloe pointed out

'Then we'll have to convince him.' Oliver said. 'Clarks right, with this sort of corporate structure behind him he's got to have allies, even partners. Gordon's got the lay of the land, he's a local. As much as the Bat I'm betting. I'm also betting he doesn't want that lunatic driving around his city.'

'The Commissioner struck me as a professional. He might not like the idea of working with us. Last time he did they turned out to be the madman we're trying to stop, but he'll still put the good of the public first.'

'And you think you can convince him to accept your help?'

'One way or another.' Clark told her. 'We have to try.'

* * *

><p>James Gordon pulled out the pen knife from his desk draw and stared to scrape out the inside of his pipe. Tapping the caked in residue out into his ashtray he grunted. This was worse than a stake out. At least then you knew something was going to happen. Even if it was all going to blow up in your face when something went wrong.<p>

All too suddenly the phone in his pocket lurched into life. He didn't recognise the ring tone and for a moment he wondered if one of the reporters had left theirs in his office. Then he pulled out the new phone, when he told the young reporter only the two of them had the number he'd lied. There was one other, but he didn't expect them to call. Ever.

'Miss Lane?' he answered.

'No, not as such.' Someone said. They had some sort of voice changer hooked up, disguising just who they were. It was deeper than it should have been and more metallic than Batman's gruff growl.

'Then who is this?'

'You know me as The Blur, that's enough for now. I understand you wanted to talk to me.'

James sat up straight. 'Yes, yes I do want to talk and I need some straight answers. First of all are you going to take up our mayors request?'

There was a pause. 'I wasn't at first, but I did do some research. Commissioner, I'm sure you understand I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Not in Gotham or Metropolis, but there's somethings… Some people that you just aren't ready to deal with.'

James didn't know what they were getting at and said as much.

'I'm not the only person in the world that can run faster than a camera shutter. That's not all, lets just say there are people out there more dangerous than you can imagine with powers that you can't hope to fight. I think this Batman is one of them.'

The Commissioner had never heard such nonsense. People with powers. 'So you expect me to believe your vanishing act wasn't some trick for the cameras. Son, I've seen magic tricks before and your nothing new.'

'Look down.' came the altered voice. James did and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He told him as much. Then there was a sudden gust of wind, as if a window was suddenly opened and then shut. 'Try again.'

'What?'

'Look again.'

James did and blinked. Dead centre on his desk was a sheet of paper with a strange shield scorched on to it. 'You expect me to believe that was you?' The truth was the Batman had already warned him about the Blur's amazing powers and he wasn't going to start doubting the man now. Not after all he'd sacrificed. Still he had to play the sceptic and a little reassurance his own ally wasn't wrong wouldn't hurt

'What proof would you want?'

He thought for a moment. 'Alright, these numbers burnt onto this same sheet of paper.' He rattled off a few random numbers and held the sheet up. 'I want you to burn them on.' There was the same breeze and the paper was suddenly out of his hand and back on the desk. The numbers were there, still slightly warm and perfectly neat.

'Alright I believe you.' James toyed with his bottom lip. 'So you think the Batman is like you some sort of… what?'

'You wouldn't believe just what I am. Lets just say we're unique in some ways.'

'And you're green friend?'

'He's the best archer in the world. In some ways that makes him stronger.'

James thought about this for a moment. 'And you still want to help?'

'I can't let this monster hurt any more people. If you're willing to accept it you have our help.'

James grimaced. 'We'll need to talk first. Face to face.'

'What?'

'I don't want anyone, especially your reporter friend, overhearing.'

'How? With a frequency scanner?' he asked surprised. 'Believe me Lois hasn't got anything like that.'

'If I'm to put my career and my city in your hands I want some reassurances.' James told him.

There was a moment where he was obviously talking to other people. 'Agreed, but not at the Station. If we're going to meet it should be in a neutral place.'

'I would have suggested that myself. There is an old warehouse, not too far from the Narrows. It was blown up by the Joker last year and the insurance companies are still out of pocket from what he did to the city proper. No one cares about it.' He read off the address.

There was another few moments where faint voices could be heard in the back ground, but he couldn't make out what was being said. Then; 'Sounds fair. We'll meet you there.'

* * *

><p>Clark super sped through Gotham, stopping opposite the burnt out warehouse. It was surrounded by rotting police tape and condemned signs warning people of how dangerous it was to trespass. Clark couldn't see why anyone would want to.<p>

'You can still smell it, can't you?' Oliver asked

'Can't you?' Clark asked, he knew his smell, like his other senses, was better than an average humans, but even Oliver should have picked up the stench.

'Yeah, it was one hell of a fire.'

Clark took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. 'Someone was in there when it burnt up.'

'You can tell… oh dude that is one power you can keep.' he winced

'Tell me about it.' Focussing his X-Ray vision Clark swept the area, 'We're clear, there's one person inside and it looks like Gordon.'

'Then lets go.'

Taking Oliver by the shoulder Clark blurred into what looked like a loading bay. Through the tattered plastic coverings and charred rubble there was dozens of rusting cargo containers laid out like some vast maze. Keeping to the shadows Clark quietly switched on the Voice Changer in his costume's collar, seeing Oliver do the same he cleared his throat.

If the Commissioner was surprised he didn't show it. 'The infamous Blur, is the Archer with you?'

'I'm here Commissioner.'

'Good, good.' he said pulling out his pipe and looking at it.

'So here we are, face to face. What was so sensitive we couldn't talk on the phone?'

The police officer put the pipe back in is pocket. 'This isn't your home town of Smallville, Mr Kent. Things are a lot more... complicated here.'

'What?' Clark stammered. 'I'm not…'

Gordon gave him a piercing look. 'I know who you are, same goes for Mr Queen. But don't worry, I'm not going to reveal your secrets.'

'Not unless we do what you tell us.' Oliver growled, his bow unfolding.

'No. We just want you to listen. Blundering around Gotham like amateurs is only going to get people killed, or worse.'

'Worse? You got a flock of Vampires living in your sewers or something.' Oliver quipped but Clark had noticed something else.

'We?'

'Yes, We.' A fourth voice growled and a shadow dropped from the rafters. The shape didn't make a sound as they landed. As he stood up Clark recognised him for the only person he could be.

'Batman.'

End Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Authors note<br>I wanted this done before Dark Knight Rises was out… guess I'm a little behind, but never mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 8<p>

Oliver had an arrow notched and bow-string taught within a fraction of a second, only then did he let himself wonder just what the hell was going on. The Batman was working with Gotham's chief of police. Or as it the other way around, he didn't know. There had been some sort of connection before, but that was supposed to be long gone. The Commissioner had made a big show of shattering the spotlight that cast the Batman's symbol into the night sky. Now Oliver wondered just how much of that was an act.

As fast as Oliver had been Clark was still quicker. Almost the instant the Batman landed Metropolis's Blur had hold of him by the neck. Oliver switched target to Gordon. The policeman wasn't even fazed, just calmly puffing away on his pipe. 'You going to tell us what's going on?' The Green Arrow pressed.

A hundred and one other questions screamed for answers too. What were they up to? What did this have to do with Dent? How long had they been working together? How did Gordon know who he and Clark were? Did Batman know their identities too, or was that an ace he was keeping over his partner? It all depended on how he answered the first one.

'You going to release him?' Gordon asked with a flick of an eyebrow.

'Depends on what you've got to convince me.' Clark growled. Oliver had only seen him like this a couple of times. The idea that the vigilante had attacked Lois had made this whole thing a thousand times worse. In a bad mood Clark could level mountains without pause, right now the Batman was looking like a small hill.

It was then Oliver had to re-evaluate the mad man again, taking Clark's wrist with a twist Batman rolled backwards and pulled. Clark wasn't ready for it and fell, ending up caught in a classic judo throw. Half way through the move Batman improvised, he got both feet on Clark's chest and used his leverage to sent the Kryptonian into a half collapsed wall.

Oliver blinked, this was so much worse than he thought. While Clark was both super strong and super fast he still had the same joints and a human. Which was the only way that could have worked. There was more than a hint of ti-chi in the move as well as raw power. Blending the two styles wasn't exactly original, but the only way to get it right was training. Even off balance Clark should have been able to do something, if he was given half a chance. Batman hadn't given any. He was League of Shadows, he had to be. That made things about a thousand times worse. Where there was one there was always more.

Clark was no slouch and a brick wall wouldn't even slow him down on his worst day. Even so Batman was standing first, his cloak dropping either side making him look like nothing more than a column of darkness.

Clark saw this too and was back on his feet in a blur of motion, this time he went for the vigilante's chest piece lifting him a good two foot from the ground at arm's length. Clark might have made mistakes like a human, but he only made them once. There was no way the Bat could get out of his powerful grip.

He tried of course, but he'd have better luck wrestling a tank. 'Impressive.' the masked man growled in his voice that sounded like he smoked a cigarette factory every day.

'You should see his balloon animals.' Oliver quipped as he felt the bow string biting into his gloved hand. 'You try anything I'll put an arrow through your skull, we clear?'

There was a long pause where he gauged his options. Oliver knew he had none. Strangely Gordon still hadn't drawn his gun, just put out his pipe. He tapped the ash out on to the ground. 'This isn't getting us anywhere Mr Queen. Now are you ready to listen or do you really intend to commit homicide?'

'Oh, I'm still waiting for an answer to my question.'

'What's going on? Why it's quite simple. You don't know the full story, it's time you found out.'

* * *

><p>Lois was pouring through information. Everything she had on Dent, Batman, the Joker and Commissioner Gordon. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen any of it before. Why nobody ever had.<p>

Either the whole world had been struck blind, or they just weren't looking hard enough. The problem was the timelines didn't match, unless Batman could be in two places at once he can't have both killed the officers, the mobster and taken out the Joker's henchmen. It had to be a double. The problem was the Batman wasn't supposed to be superhuman. Even if he was there just couldn't be two of them running around. She'd dealt with enough meteor freaks and super powered humans to know even they had limits. Even if he could it would still mean…

Suddenly Lois's phone went off. Jolting her from her thoughts, she glanced at the screen but didn't recognise the number. 'Hello?' she answered

'Lane, where are you?' It was Thistleweight, her unwanted shadow, barking orders like he was her boss

Rolling her eyes she resisted the urge to sigh. 'In my hotel room, doing some research.'

'With what, the useless notes Kent sent me?'

'Useless?' Lois echoed. They weren't useless, they might not tell you what you want to know but the trick of a good reporter was taking what you had for a story, not what waned.

'Worthless, I'm not trying to do some puff piece on Gotham police or a take down of their Mayor. We're here, Lane, to report on this Blur freak dealing with that other local bat-freak. That's all.' Thistleweight snarled

Lois had a chance to flick through some of his articles. The guy was a blind pit-bull, more interested in printing his opinion than letting the facts speak for themselves. It wasn't surprising he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Sure she wasn't above emphasising some parts of a story over others, no journalist was, but you had to tell the truth. That's all that separated newspapers like the Planet from some half baked conspiracy theorist with a blog. 'So what have you found out so far?' She pressed.

'Listen Lane, you work for me…'

'Wrong! I work for the Daily Planet and on a bad day I might, might answer to Tess Mercer, but not to you!' She was on her feet now. 'We agreed to partners, so partners it is. What have you found?'

'I don't answer to some upstart copy-girl from the basement. One call from me and Tess Mercer will have you and you're partner pulled back to your dungeon so fast you'll think it was the Blur's doing. Got me!'

'Just try it, chuckles.' Lois didn't like threats, she really didn't like empty blustering and she couldn't stand Thistleweight.

'Pack your bags lane, you're gone.' He snarled. 'And when you get back clear out your desk. I'm going to see to it you won't even be proof reading the obituaries column.' He hung up.

'Jack-ass.' Lois muttered. He was probably calling Tess right now, whining like a four year old to the school principal. It was just one more annoyance if she was going to trump him she needed leverage. Looking down Lois grinned as she saw the research she'd gathered. If Thistleweight was worth his press pass he'd have the same, especially after leaching off their interviews.

She needed leverage to keep on the story, she had it right in front of her.

Clark could feel the urge to smash the Batman through a wall and then super-speed over to the jail, dumping both him and the Commissioner into a cell and welding them inside.

Carefully he put the black clad ninja down, but didn't take his eyes off him. 'Alright talk. Tell me how you didn't kill Dent.'

'I did.' The Batman admitted. 'But that's only half the story.'

'You know what happened here?' The Police Commissioner asked. 'Before Dent? It was a trap by the Joker. He had two corrupt cops, my own, kidnap Dent and his fiancee…'

'Rachael Dawes.' The Batman interrupted.

'… Dent in a warehouse across the other side of the city. Dawes here.' Gordon continued.

'I beat the truth out of him, but with the Joker things are never as simple as that.' The Batman told them. 'It was a trick to pull everyone out of the Station, leaving him to kill a star witness and escape.'

'More than that, he wanted to hurt Dent. One way or another. Batman was quick enough to save Dent, but Dawes. were too slow.' He gestured at the burnt building around them.'

'She was in here when it blew?' Oliver gasped, 'Holy…'

Batman didn't let Oliver finish. 'The fire bomb didn't leave much left. There was another one where they'd hid Dent. It burnt half his face off before I could get him clear.'

Clark couldn't hide the wince.

'I saw him, after.' Gordon sat down on some rubble. 'He… He'd refused pain medication. You could see, see the burnt bone. He was in agony. It drove him crazy. He blamed everyone for what happened, The Joker, himself, the two of us, the mob. Everyone. We'd pinned all our hopes on him and after Dawes he lost it.'

'What are you trying to say?' Clark asked

'Dent went out for vengeance, not caring what the consequences would be.' the Batman said. 'He killed the officers, a mob boss and then turned on Gordon's family. Brought them here.'

'He had a gun.' Gordon picked up the story. 'He held it to my son's head and was going to kill him on the toss of a coin. I've never been so scared. Dent was manic, irrational. There was only one way to stop him.'

'You expect us to believe you?'

'Frankly Mr Kent, no. I don't.' The Police Commissioner admitted. "I was hoping you might, but it does't really matter on way or another. The fact is you take in the Batman all this will come out. My involvement, Dent's actions, all of it. The press will hear of it then what will happen?'

Clark looked at him, wondering if the older man was bluffing. 'You'll be arrested, along with the Batman. What else?'

'Dent.' Oliver said aloud. 'If the lawyers get one whiff that Dent wasn't on the level every two bit robber, punk or pusher he helped put away walks free.'

'That's more than there quarters of the prison, as well as a good number from the maximum security wing.' The commissioner told them.

'Blackmail.' Clark whispered. 'You're going to tell us to back off or you blow the whistle. Holding Gotham itself hostage.'

'As well as our identities.' Oliver suggested.

'There's that too.' Gordon smirked.

'No. We'll keep them secret, there's no need to bring others into this.' Batman disagreed.

That got Gordon to his feet. 'They're already in this, if it wasn't for them we'd never be in this situation.'

'The Mayor invited them, they had to do something. The question is what are they going to do now?'

* * *

><p>Chloe stared blankly at the web of companies, looking for a eureka moment. Some little thing she missed the first dozen times that might just be what she needed when her phone went off.<p>

'Lois, hi!'

'Hi cous, how's metropolis?' her cousin asked.

She looked out of the watchtower's window and over the city. 'Quiet really, there was a nasty car cash on fourth and the latest gossip has two model's cat fighting over that new pop star, what's his name. No super-villains either.'

'The Blur still in town?' Lois asked on the other end all the way in Gotham.

'I guess he sped through earlier, there's some reports of him helping with the crash.' With Clark's speed it didn't matter if he was in Gotham, Metropolis or New Zealand. If there was trouble he'd be there to help.

'He told me he was looking into the whole Gotham thing.'

'Well he is fast, who knows maybe he can be in two places at once.' Chloe joked.

'He's not the only one.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Chloe, I need a favour.'

Chloe laughed. 'I got the feeling this wasn't just a social call, what do you need.'

'Your super research skills, and to keep this on the QT.'

'You got both, go for it.'

'Harvey Dent's medical file.' That brought her up short.

Chloe waited for lois to elaborate. 'What?'

'This whole thing stinks Clo. I can't find anything about Dent for like two days before his death. It's like as soon as he went into that hospital he vanished off the face of the planet.'

'And reappeared dead.' Chloe pulled up the police and hospital records. 'Tried looking into that, where they found him in?'

Lois barked out a laugh. 'Tried and failed, there's nothing but news reports of "a second explosion". I found the address but there's nothing, Just some warehouse near the docks. Company went bankrupt. No insurance.'

Chloe had a cold shiver. Burnt out warehouse, insurance non existent. It sounded like the same place the boys were, but she couldn't tell Lois that. 'Alright I got his charts, took some creative research but I have them. I'll e-mail them too you now.'

'Thanks.' Lois took a deep breath. 'Listen Chloe, what I'm on to here. It might be the biggest story the year. Of the decade. I need you to keep it quiet.'

'You got it.' Chloe agreed quickly.

'I mean it Clo. Not even Clark, if this is as big as I think it is I don't know if I can publish it.'

Chloe stopped. There was nothing that was that big, except something as big as Clarks secret. if Lois was onto something that big there was no telling where she might end up. 'What are you on to?'

'You know I love you Cous.' Lois said carefully. 'But I don't think your ready for for this. I know I'm not.' With that she hung up.

Chloe could take a lot of things, and she had long since given up on her journalistic dreams, but it would be a cold day in hell when she gave up on a story. Bringing up a new browser window she got to work.

* * *

><p>Clark sat down on the top of the suspension bridge. He was right, from here he could look out over Gotham. Almost, but not quite the same as Watchtower. 'Clark, yo boy scout, you there?' said a voice in his ear.<p>

'What is it Oliver?' Clark answered, tapping his radio.

'What is it? How the hell can you ask that?' The archer cursed. 'You blurred out of there as soon as they finished their story. Where'd you go?'

'Some bridge.' he shrugged. 'I just had to get out of there.'

'Some bridge, that really narrows things down. There only about a thousand of them in Gotham.' Oliver sighed. 'I left the bat and the commissioner back there and ran too. How much of that story you buy?'

'How much was the truth?' Clark asked back. 'All of it? None? I don't know.' He looked out over the river. Gotham was so unlike Metropolis, back home he understood the fight. Good was good and bad was bad. Sure, it could get a bit murky but Clark could always find his way though. Chloe and even Lana always agreed it was his greatest strength. His sense of justice, the fact he could always see the good in people and knew what was right and wrong.

Gotham wasn't back or white. It was shadows, deep dark shadows where everything was grey. Clark couldn't see the good or the bad. Not here and not now, here in this city he was lost directionless. It was like someone had smashed his compass and left him adrift. He needed help, help Oliver couldn't give him. 'Look Oliver, I'll get back to you. Okay.'

'Sure big guy, I was going to say the same thing. Catch you later.'

'Later.'

Lois grinned, 'Got you! Got you, you lying… no good…' She trailed off. It did make sense now all of it. She could see it, how it had played out. The sort of deal the two of them would have made and why 'Oh god!'

Her phone rang.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Justice Questioned  
>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Well this was a pain to get out there. The truth is this story was never supposed to reach nine chapters, but the shear weight of reviews and support demanded more than the quick pat ending I originally had planned. I needed time to explore just what I could do with the premise. Now, finally I think I've got a way to expand the story without resorting to fluff and nonsense to pad it out.

* * *

><p>Clark dashed into the Watchtower, secretly a little disappointed Chloe didn't jump when he came to a sudden stop. After a moment she looked around and then reacted. 'Clark! What you doing back?'<p>

'We've got a problem Chloe…' He told her carefully.

'You got that right Clark.' She looked up. 'I don't think the Batman is responsible for what happened to Dent, or those officers.'

Clark was speechless for a second. 'Wha… How do you know?'

'Lois rang, she's been following up some leads on her own.' She blinked. 'What do you mean, how did I know? What do you know?'

'The meeting with Gordon, he… well if you can tell me what you've found I might fill in the gaps.'

Chloe gave him a very sceptical look. 'Not much really. On it's own nothing really makes sense, but it together I have real doubts. First; there's no record of Dent's actions after the hospital he was staying at blew up. He was there, then his body was found in a warehouse. Nothing between. No evacuation orders, no police escort, not even a prescription charge. It's as if he vanished off the face of the planet for almost twelve hours. I've looked into ambulance records, taxi cabs, hire cars, everything.'

'The Batman could…'

Chloe shook her head hard. 'Have kidnaped him? I thought about that, and it doesn't fit. Whenever this Dracula want-to-be shows up he takes people down right there. Either ambushing them, or straight out attacking. In fact there's only one Gotham psychopath that does have the MO to kidnap their victims.' She tapped on her keyboard and a screen came up, showing what looked like a twisted clown with deep scars running up the sides of his mouth.

'The Joker.' Clark recognised the madman.

'He was the one that blew up the hospital that Dent was staying in.' Chloe told him. 'That means he had the opportunity and a motive. If anyone is responsible for Dent's disappearance it's him. Thing is, that's not the end.'

She flicked her fingers on the table top and four pictures appeared on the screens around the room. 'Four deaths, all attributed to the Batman. Thing is at least two of them couldn't be him. I mean not unless he could be in two places at once. Not even you are fast enough to do that speedy.'

'You sure?'

'Yep, thing is these deaths have no one to blame. Not even our Ronald McDonald psychopath who was too busy playing domestic terrorist. So I went looking for a common denominator.' Chloe was in her element, even when not a reporter she was still the best researcher Clark would ever know. 'Now I couldn't find anything at first, but when I got into their bank details it all fit together.'

'The cops were on the take?' Clark asked, 'And you can prove it?'

'Well it's not exactly a smoking gun, but both Ramirez and Wuertz, the two cops killed, were in deep financial trouble. Wuertz was a gambler that forgot the house always wins and Ramirez had to pay some exorbitant medical bills for her mother.'

'Exorbitant?' Clark looked at her.

Chloe grimaced, she'd dug something up she didn't like. He could tell. 'Oh yes the same guy that rigged Wuertz pulled some strings with Ramirez's mother. He engineered the whole thing and I'll give you three guesses.'

'The Mob boss, the one that got killed.'

'Wrong. Joker.'

'What?' Clark shouted, jumping to his feet. 'How, I mean how did he…?'

'Know how to do that, let's just say my new hobby is going to be to find out everything I can about our wild-card inspired villain.'

Clark took a moment. 'Its true, it's all true.' he said to himself.

'What's true?'

'Chloe, that meeting Oliver and I had with the Commissioner? Well it wasn't just the three of us. The Batman turned up too.' He told her.

'What?' Chloe exploded incredulously as only she could. 'How'd he know about…'

'The Commissioner invited him. They've been working together since the beginning and they told us everything you've just told me. The Joker being behind it all, how he did it. Everything'

'Then why did you have me check up on all this, why let me ramble on about bank accounts…'

Clark grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her mid-rant. 'Chloe, I couldn't trust them and needed you and your research magic to find some proof, some evidence that they were telling the truth.'

'What truth?'

'It was Dent that killed those police officers and kidnapped Gordon's family.' Clark took a breath. 'Whatever the Joker did to him drove Dent insane. Grief, pain, anger. After killing the officers he tried to kill Gordon's son and the Batman got in the way. Just one problem…'

'If Dent was crazy every criminal he ever put away would pick up a get out of jail free card with complimentary crime spree.' Chloe put the pieces together. 'So they covered it up, Batman took the blame and those criminals stay in jail.' She let out a long whistle.

Clark took a deep breath and looked out of the window over the city. 'That's what they told me, yes.'

'So what you going to do about it?'

* * *

><p>Lois scratched the tip of her nose with her free hand 'Look Thistleweight, I'll tell you this one last time. then I'll hunt you down and then tattoo it to the inside of your eyeballs; We have told you everything. Everything. you need to know.'<p>

She could almost hear him spluttering on the other end. 'No. No you haven't even come close. How did you get these interviews?' he barked.

'You don't need to know.'

'Interviews with the Mayor and Commissioner Gordon, those are exclusives Lane. Now I don't know how a pair of two bit copy writers pulled that off but I won't let it stand.'

'Thislewight…'

'No Lane. You promised to share, then you stab me in the back. I should have been at those interviews. I don't care what pull you think you've got, you try and burn me and I'll make sure the best contribution you'll ever make to journalism is refilling the copy machine.'

Lois had enough of this guy. 'Yeah, you just go ahead and try. I'm the one that got those exclusive interviews, you couldn't get a quote from a back street wino. You want to push this? May the best woman win.' With that she hung up on the spluttering moron and threw the phone away.

Picking up the files again Lois tried to read her own notes. How Clark made sense of them she didn't know. Going through the files and the records there was a massive problem. Batman couldn't have killed those people. Ignoring the fact it when completely against his MO he'd have to be in two places at once. That meant either he was as fast as the blur, or one of his copies that were running around at the time framed him.

She had only met him once but Commissioner Gordon was so like her father that Lois felt like she knew him. Professional, dedicated, driven. He wasn't the sort of person to support a vigilante without some serious trust, the sort of trust a lie so transparent wouldn't break. She looked at the copy of the report and saw it was signed by Gordon himself.

It was a cover,. the question was why. Who was Gordon covering for? The real criminal? Batman? Was Batman involved in the whole thing or was he just a patsy for Gordon's political games? A heck of a lot of questions, and from what lois could tell she was the only person asking them.

She needed help, as much as she didn't want to admit it she need Clark. Before she could pick up the phone there was a knock on the window. Remembering the last time someone tried that door she grabbed a weapon. The only thing she could find was her laptop. The window slid open and she was about to bring the computer down on the intruders head when she saw who it was.

'Oliver?'

'Whoa!' the Green Arrow half drew his pistol sized crossbow. 'Lois! You want to lay off the hardware?'

'I don't know, you want to holster that bow?' It took him a moment to get all the way in the room and Lois waited.

Eventually he looked around the room and grinned. 'Still the same old Lois, wouldn't know what tidy was if you looked it up in the dictionary.'

'Yet somehow I wasn't the one that got my butt kicked by a Dracula knockoff.' She reminded him.

'But he did drug you and toss the room. You'd think the maid service would have been round by now.' He grinned that boyish grin of his and it was all Lois could do to scowl back.

Eventually she gave up. 'What are you doing here Oli, shouldn't you be out there trying to catch that guy?'

After an uncomfortable moment where he just seemed to stop Lois's ex pulled down his hood, folded up the sunglasses and even, thankfully, switched off the gravelly voice thing. 'Do you ever wonder? That, that the Blur and I. That we're doing the right thing?'

'Of course you are! That lunatic…'

'No. This whole take back the night thing. What makes us different from him. I shoot at people with high tech arrows and the Blur. Well he's just the Blur.' He sat down on the corner of her bed

'People need you, both of you.' Lois told him. 'People need heroes, something or someone to look up to. Both of you fight for what you know is right, the world is a better place with you than without you.'

'Maybe, but what gives us the right? Why do we get to say what's right and whats wrong and where do we draw that line?'

'I don't understand?' Lois admitted.

'I'm breaking the law, right. Not one of the big ones sure but swinging around with a compound bow in the dead of night? I'm a criminal Lois. I've hurt people, even killed.'

'I hardly think Lex counts as people. Besides you did what you had to.'

Oliver shook his head. 'What I thought I had to. The Blur. He tried to stop us, to stop me. There's a point Lois, a point where we have to draw a line. I don't know where that is anymore.'

Lois sat next to him. 'That's why I'm here. I'm here for you and the Blur. I'll be you're Jimmy Cricket, you big dumbo.' She punched him in the shoulder and got a smile.

'That's why were lucky, but this Batman. He doesn't have you, I don't think he as anyone.'

Lois took a breath. 'Yeah, about that…'

'He's innocent.'

'I know.'

'You… you know.' Oliver almost jumped to his feet. 'How?'

Lois waved at the research. 'Gordon lied. I know he did, I just can't prove it. What I don't know is why, but I'm guessing you do.'

'It's bad Lois.' Oliver looked out the window. 'It's bad and just too big for me. It's like there's no right answer and the only way out is to cross that line again, but if I do… If I cross now I might never find my way back.'

'What do you mean?' Lois asked. 'How bad is it?' She had a good idea but the way he was talking she wasn't sure if she was right.

Oliver's shoulders seemed to slump. 'It could mean Batman's life. If they catch him there's not a jury in the world that wouldn't convict. Convict him for a crime he didn't commit.'

'So?'

'What if he won't get caught, the police will kill him if they have to. He knows that and still he accepted the blame.'

'Wait, wait!' Lois was standing too. 'He's not being played, he agreed to this witch hunt?'

'It was the only way to save Gotham.' Oliver told her. 'If the truth comes out everything, everything will fall apart. That's the line, is the life of one good man worth a city? If one, why not too or three. Is the right thing worth the price of justice, the right of the victims families to know the truth?'

'My god, Dent! Dent killed those people!' Lois gasped the implications hitting home.

'Every part of me is screaming to let this go, that it's too big, that it's the right thing.' Oliver said and Lois nodded mutely. 'But I know, I know that if I do that today tomorrow I might justify something else the same way. Something horrible, something unforgivable, and I'd be able to live with myself because of the greater good I might have done. How can one be right and the other so very wrong? Help me Lois, what do I do?'

* * *

><p>Bruce's elbow connected with the robbers nose, shattering it on point of impact and flooring the man. His rapist colleague drew a revolver. Bruce was only a few feet away and could see the half empty chambers, their spent casings blocking the light behind. He could smell the cordite from the round already fired in the cramped alley and he knew that there was still two live rounds ready to fire.<p>

The thug didn't care, he was scared but the gleam in his eye was insane. The irony was he'd probably be conratgualted by both the mobs and the police. Pulling a short metal rod from its sheath Bruce flung it at the gun. It was an educated risk, for weeks he'd been practicing. At worse the sharpened point would deflect his hand.

His luck was with him and the short rod stuck in the barrel of the gun. The thug tried to fire and his gun exploded. Now nothing more than an useless lump of metal. Bruce brought his hand down sharply on the thugs wrist, the armoured glove adding enough force to brake bone. Driving the palm of his other hand into the man's chest Bruce left him gasping for air while cradling his arm.

Looking down he saw the young woman he'd just saved. She would have been pretty, if it wasn't for the look of shear horror on her face. The was terrified, traumatised even, but not from the two men. No she was more scared of him. It was a reaction Bruce had gotten used to. Before they might have been wary, but still thankful. Now he was the bigger monster. He had wanted to galvanise the people, give them a banner to fight under. He'd become the boogyman to villain and innocent alike.

Holding back a sigh Bruce drew his grappling launcher and swung off into the shadows. He had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Gordon played with is pipe. The morning sun was rising and in an hour he was supposed to at his desk. Instead he was on his dozenth cup of coffee. It was all well and good having a deal, but these were kids. Kent and Queen didn't have the experience, didn't know when to compromise.<p>

That was the problem with the idealistic, they thought right and wrong was black and white. That there was a clear line between them. Life was grey, and Gotham was greyer than most. There were some battles you just couldn't win. That didn't stop you fighting, just meant you had to know how.

These kids had everything, the truth, Batman, Gordon's actions to cover it up. What did he have, a couple of names and a scrap of proof. If they decided to blow the whistle, that what was just and right was more important than the safety and future of Gotham, that was it. He'd be arrested, drummed out the department. Batman would probably find a way out, but the city…

There just wouldn't be a Gotham anymore. The few good people still trying to make the city a good place again would lose all hope. The white knight District attorney's reputation would be shredded, the criminals he put away would go free and then everything would hit the fan.

Riots, panic, chaos. There wouldn't be anything the police could do, not against a city gone mad. Without hope, without the chance things would improve that's exactly what would happen. Gordon couldn't allow it. He needed a back up plan, if they did push, he needed to push back harder. Up until now he'd been willing to trust his partner in all this, but there was just too much at stake right now.

End Chapter 9


End file.
